Hogwarts to the rescue
by Pineapple.X
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión?
1. Magia al medio día

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue"**, publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía: **Pues, la segunda traducción autorizada que publico. Espero les guste, la historia es genial.

Aquí les dejo el Link, por si les interesa leer la historia en su idioma original.

http:/ fanfiction .net/s/ 5643 826/1 /Hogwarts_b_to_the_bRescue_b _(Sin espacios)_

¡Espero les guste!_  
_

_

* * *

_

**La magia del medio día **

_Cuatro de mayo, 11:58 A.M. Un pasillo cualquiera._

Era una carta de Severus Snape lo que empezó todo. La carta era inusual, y estaba dirigida a la señorita Hermione Granger, una de sus ex alumnas y para variar una heroína de guerra. Ésta sólo apareció en el bolsillo del pantalón de la chica en el momento exacto en que él murió.

_Querida Señorita Granger,_

_Para comenzar esto de una manera bastante cursi, en el momento en que usted lea esto, ya no estaré. Estaré muerto, por supuesto, y con un poco de suerte usted ya sabrá en donde yace mi verdadera lealtad. En el caso que el Señor Oscuro pierda la guerra._

_Usted es y será, la bruja mas inteligente que ha llenado de luz los pasillos de Hogwarts - Sí, ocupé la palabra 'llenar de luz' - Me parece adecuado para desearle buena suerte en la vida. Usted me recuerda a mí cuando yo tenía su edad. Usted es estudiosa, deseosa de conocimiento, y esa pasión por los libros. Siempre desprecie el hecho que usted fuese una estudiante, y una Gryffindor sobre todo._

_Seré franco con usted, Hermione. Tal vez si nos hubiésemos conocido veinte años antes, mi corazón sería suyo, la amaría. No ese tipo de amor que creí tener por Lilly Potter, sino que un amor verdadero. Tal vez ese respeto que yo clamaba tener por usted era en realidad amor. Sin embargo, si usted está leyendo esto, es por que no estábamos destinados el uno al otro._

_Déle el sentido que usted quiera a ésta carta, a mi ya no me importa. Espero que usted no me guarde ningún resentimiento debido a esta 'confesión' aunque claramente no confesé nada._

_Sinceramente,_

_Profesor Severus Snape, Espía, Maestro de Pociones._

Hermione tropezó a ciegas con los pasillos de Hogwarts. ¿Por qué nunca le dijo? ¿O tal vez ella estaba leyendo cosas imposibles en la carta? Claro que estaba leyendo demasiado. Tenía que estarlo. Ella sentía tanta compasión por este solitario hombre, que nunca fue realmente amado, ni si quiera por sus amigos. Harry nunca fue bueno descubriendo sentimientos - sólo hay que fijarse en como le está yendo con Ginny - así que es muy posible que haya mal interpretado la relación del profesor con su madre.

Lágrimas caían por sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios y su mandíbula. Deseaba haber sabido antes la verdad sobre la noche del asesinato del profesor Dumbledore. Así ella hubiese podido decir que el profesor no asesino a Dumbledore, solamente aplicó eutanasia con él, pero como Harry seguía diciéndole a todos que Snape lo había hecho, ya no quedaba nada que hacer. Nadie le creería.

No era justo, simplemente no lo era. El era un hombre, capaz de sentir mas emociones y la vida lo obligó a no sentirlas. Él era un hombre que merecía amor, y que lamentablemente nunca lo recibió. Ésta era la carta mas bella y romántica que Hermione había recibido en su corta vida y lo peor de todo era que él estaba muerto y no sería capaz de recibir su respuesta.

Muerto

— Hogwarts — Susurró, presionando la pared con sus manos, la carta firmemente aprisionada entre sus dedos, ella le había puesto un hechizo de protección, temiendo poder dañarla con sus lágrimas. Encontró la carta en su bolsillo, con su letra pulcra y bien cuidada.

Continuó derramando lágrimas por este hombre, este héroe ya muerto — Hogwarts, tu deber era protegernos, a todos. Pero no lo protegiste a él. No lo hiciste. Lo dejaste morir, atrapado entre tus paredes. Se que eres un edificio, pero eres mágico, tienes magia.

Continuó golpeando con sus manos la inmóvil pared de Hogwarts, hasta que el reloj comenzó a dar las doce del día.

**UNA**

— Lo deberías haber cuidado, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué?

— Cálmate — Dijo una voz, y Hermione sintió que un par de brazos la abrazaban.

**DOS**

El sonido de las campanadas se sentía por todo el colegio, pero Hermione no lo notaba, ella estaba demasiado ocupada escuchando a esa profunda voz.

— Ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿Cierto?, Las varitas no dañan a las personas. Las personas se dañan a si mismos.

**TRES**

— Lo se — Respondió Hermione en un susurro, y los brazos de Hogwarts la acercaron mas a la pared.

— Él necesita tu ayuda — Dijo Hogwarts, y Hermione desapareció entre las piedras.

**CINCO**

Ya no había ningún tipo de ruido, todo era silencio, ¿Qué esta pasando? Hermione sintió algo alrededor de su cuello, un cosquilleo extraño. ¿Qué era?

**SEIS**

Observó su cuello y vio un guardapelo con el escudo de Hogwarts, miró para todos lados confundida y nuevas palabras se escuchaban.

**SIETE**

— Háblale, querida niña, no tengas miedo — Susurró Hogwarts, dejando libre a Hermione, ella estaba ahora sola en la oscuridad, y en una voz suave habló.

_Mientras las horas pasan,_

_Envíame al pasado._

**NUEVE**

_Dos décadas serán,_

_Para a mi verdadero amor encontrar._

**DIEZ **

_Dame fuerza, _

_Para salvar vidas otra vez_

**ONCE**

_Para reparar cada pared de Hogwarts,_

_¡Magia escucha mi llamado!_

**DOCE **

Hermione calló bruscamente al suelo, lágrimas caían por su cara. Se puso de rodillas, mirando su guardapelo mecerse con cada movimiento que ella hacia, mientras observaba su collar, vio una mano ofreciéndose a ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ambas manos se posicionaron en su cintura una vez que ya estuvo parada. Levantó la mirada y lo vio.


	2. Conociendo a tu verdadero amor

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

(Hogwarts al rescate)

Escrito por: "CeliaEquus"

Traducido por: Mi

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue", **publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**Conociendo a tu amor verdadero**

— ¿Estás... Bien? — Severus Snape le preguntó a la chica en frente de él. Aún la tenía sostenida de la cintura, aunque técnicamente era innecesario. Ella se congeló cuando lo vio y el se preguntó qué le pasaba — ¿Señorita?

— Estoy... Estoy bien, señor — Su cuerpo temblaba casi tanto como su voz. Snape levantó las cejas al escuchar la palabra 'señor' — Um... ¿Quién eres?

— Soy Severus Snape — Le respondió, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

— Profesor, ¡Está vivo! — Exclamó y se lanzó a sus brazos. El corazón de Severus se aceleró al momento de poner sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, la respiración de Hermione se hizo cada vez mas pausada, mientras colocaba sus manos atrás de su cuello.

Se fueron acercando lentamente, sus ojos no se apartaron en ningún momento. Las manos de Hermione viajaron desde sus hombros hasta sus cejas, y de un momento a otro sus labios se juntaron. Severus la aprisionó entre la pared y su cuerpo. Pero su mente le decía que había algo extraño en la situación. Cuando finalmente se separaron para tomar aire, el la tomo firmemente de los hombros.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste 'profesor'? — Murmuró, y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más todavía.

— Oh... Oh, Merlín — Susurró, mientras intentaba soltarse del fuerte brazo de Severus.

— Contesta mi pregunta — Dijo, su voz suave pero a la misma vez controladora. Hermione trago en seco.

— Mi nombre es Hermione Granger — Intentó cambiar el tema — ¿Quién es el director aquí?

— Albus Dumbledore, aún no respondes mi pregunta.

— Tengo... Tengo que verlo — Dijo, tratando nuevamente de alejarse de Severus, no hizo mayor esfuerzo, el la tenía contra la pared.

— ¿De dónde... De cuándo eres? — Preguntó, corrigiéndose a si mismo. Ella se mordió el labio.

— Uh, yo no debería contestar eso — Respondió, mientras ella hablaba Severus bajó su cabeza hasta que quedo al nivel de la de ella.

— Entonces, tengo razón — Susurró Severus contra sus labios.

— Sí, tienes razón — Respondió y él sonrió.

— Creo, que este será el comienzo de una hermosa amistad, Hermione Granger — Dijo, y la beso nuevamente. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue lanzar un gemido, en respuesta. — Y ahora — Continuó, alejándose de ella — A la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore.

* * *

**Mauxii Cullen O'shea: **Pues gracias por comentar. Saludos. que tengas una buena semana.

**Amia Snape: **¡Hola! Yo también adoro a Severus. Espero te guste el fic. es muy bueno. Saludos que tengas una buena semana

**Pabaji:** Gracias por comentar. Espero estés bien, que tengas una buena semana. Eso no lo sabía xD


	3. Creando una historia convincente

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

(Hogwarts al rescate)

Escrito por: "CeliaEquus"

Traducido por: Mi

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue", **publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**Creando una historia convincente.**

A pesar de las ganas de Hermione de tomar la mano o el brazo de Severus, no se iban tocando mientras caminaban. Ella no podía creer que su profesor de pociones, que por cierto estaba muerto, fuese caminando a su lado, y para variar guiándola a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, otro hombre que estaba muerto en su tiempo. Pero, ahora, este era el año... ¿En qué año estaba?

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Dos décadas? Entonces, ella estaba en 1978. El profesor Snape - Severus- aparentaba tener su misma edad.

¡NO! pensó. No pienses en él de esa forma. Mejor piensa en lo que le dirás al profesor Dumbledore. No puedo decirle que he viajado en el tiempo. Puede que me haya dejado usar mi gira tiempos en el tercer año... Pero eso fue un pequeño cambio. No en la misma escala que ahora.

Harry no quedaría huérfano. Sirius no iría a la cárcel, ni se caería por el velo. Severus no sería un espía para la orden del fénix.

Ella iba a cambiar el pasado, costase lo que costase.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella miró a Severus, que la estaba observando pensar — ¿Con...?

— Una historia convincente.

— Mis padres no están aquí, así que tengo que pensar por que — Respondió — Aunque en mi tiempo, ellos no saben que existo. Literalmente — Severus frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó.

— Era peligroso — Contestó — La protección a los testigos Muggles no los ayudarían. Tuve que modificar sus memorias.

— ¿Muggles? ¿Eres una hija de Muggles?

Hermione tragó en seco y asintió con la cabeza, mirando solamente sus pies mientras caminaba a la oficina del director.  
— Ya veo.

— Desde que no tengo padres, en este tiempo... o en el futuro — Empezó, tratando de alivianar la tensión.

— ¿Si?

— Tal vez podría... decir que soy huérfana.

— Es un comienzo.

— Yo... Ellos están Australia, o al menos, lo estarán. Tal vez pueda decir que fui educada en casa por mis padres.

— ¿Educada en tu casa por Muggles?

— Nadie necesita saber mi estado de sangre — Murmuró Hermione — Estamos en tiempos peligrosos, ¿No? Tú-Sabes-Quien puede finalmente estar muerto en mi tiempo, pero aquí no lo está. Y si quiero cambiar el tiempo para bien, nadie debe saberlo.

— ¿El acento?

Hermione estaba maravillada con Severus, él podía decir tantas cosas en pocas palabras. Bueno, en su tiempo también podía hacerlo. Pero ¿Tan joven?

— Mis padres son - eran - Ingleses, así que nunca desarrollé el acento Australiano.

— Suena bien — Respondió Severus luego de una pausa — Pero Dumbledore sabrá que estás mintiendo. ¿Y por qué viniste a Hogwarts?

— A aprender magia — Contestó con una sonrisa — Y como quede huérfana hace poco, no querré hablar de eso.

— ¿Quién mago de Inglaterra de sangre pura se llama Granger? — Preguntó.

— ... Ah. Bueno. Esta bien. Somos originarios de Australia, pero ellos se cambiaron a Inglaterra los primeros años de casados, y antes de que yo naciese se cambiaron nuevamente a Australia para estar cerca de su familia. Pero todos ellos fueron horriblemente asesinados por un mago malvado que estaba tratando de seguir el ejemplo de Tú-Sabes-Quién, por eso escapé acá.

Severus pensó un momento — Ocupa el no-quiero-hablar-de-eso lo mas posible — Le aconsejó.

En unos pocos minutos llegaron a la oficina del Director.

— Ok — Respondió Hermione, dejando escapar el aliento que había estado aguatando. Observó a Severus darle la contraseña a la gárgola.

— Prefecto — Le dijo a Hermione, apuntando la letra en su pecho, para darle a entender porque el conocía la clave. Ella asintió y le sonrió.

— ¿Séptimo año? — Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

— Sí.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho, él golpeó y escucharon la voz de Dumbledore permitiéndoles la entrada. 

* * *

**Snapy:** Pues es verdad, la historia es genial. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.

**yue yuna:** Gracias por comentar, espero te gusten los demás capítulos. Saludos, que tengas un buen día.

**diansnape-18: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pues mas adelante se verá si se convierte mortifago o no. saludos que tengas un buen día.

**Pabaji: **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! espero te siga gustando el fic. Saludos, que tengas un buen día.

**Amia Snape:** ¡Gracias por comentar! espero te siga gustando la historia. saludos que tengas un buen día.


	4. Una de las cosas mas interesantes

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

(Hogwarts al rescate)

Escrito por: "CeliaEquus"

Traducido por: Mi

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue", **publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo. ¡Perdón por la demora, ustedes saben... La universidad si que quita tiempo! Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar

* * *

**Una de las cosas más interesantes.**

— Ah, ¡Hola! — Dijo el director cuando vio a Hermione y a Severus entrando a la oficina — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

— Profesor, ella es Hermione Granger — Contestó Severus, mientras Hermione se paraba frente al director — Ella es de Australia- O Algo así.

— Intrigante — Afirmó el director mientras saludaba a la castaña — Por favor, tomen asiento ¿Cómo conoces a Severus?

— Yo, él me encontró merodeando por los pasillos un poco perdida — Le explicó al Director, sentándose al frente de el. — Amablemente, él se ofreció a acompañarme. Estoy buscando refugio.

— Ah — Dijo Dumbledore, mirándola sobre sus gafas — ¿De qué? o mejor dicho ¿De quién?

— Tal vez debiese empezar del principio.

— No estaría nada mal, ¿Caramelos de limón?

— No gracias.

— ¿Severus?

— Estoy bien así profesor.

— Muy bien señorita Granger, comience.

— Soy huérfana, Profesor Dumbledore — Empezó Hermione, Dumbledore la observó con lastima, y el pensamiento de no contar con el apoyo de él en su tiempo hizo que lágrimas cayesen por sus ojos; Severus pensó que ella estaba intentando convencer a Dumbledore.

— ¿Cómo murieron tus padres querida? — Preguntó.

— Desde el principio, Hermione — Murmuró Severus, y ella lo miró a los ojos. Snape tomó la pequeña mano de la chica entre sus manos. Dumbledore sonrió al notar el intercambio.

— Mis padres son originarios de Australia, pero se cambiaron a Inglaterra después de casados — Comenzó Hermione — Sus acentos comenzaron a cambiar mientras se mantenían en Londres, y unos años después de mi nacimiento se cambiaron nuevamente a Australia, para estar cerca de sus familias, usted sabe — Dumbledore asintió — Fui educada en casa durante toda mi vida. Como ellos no tenían acento Australiano, yo no lo tengo.

— ¿Y sus muertes? — Preguntó

— Hubo - tal vez hay - un mago en Australia que trató de imitar a Lord V... uh, Usted-Sabe-Quién, ¿Ese es su nombre?

— El miedo al nombre sólo aumenta el miedo a lo nombrado — Dijo Dumbledore, dándole un sentido de deja vu a Hermione — Pero ese no es el punto.

— Bueno, él quería demostrar su poder al pueblo Australiano, y asesinó a toda mi familia, si yo no hubiese estado nadando en el río... también estuviese muerta. Como ve, soy... soy la última en mi familia — Pensar en sus padres y en la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, hizo que sollozos saliesen de su boca. Severus rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos y ella enterró su cabeza en el pecho del Slytherin.

— Lo siento mucho, señorita Granger — Dijo Dumbledore.

— No... No quiero hablar de eso — Contestó Hermione, sus palabras eran opacadas por la ropa de Severus — Basta decir que, llegue a salvo a Inglaterra, por medios Muggles, y estoy buscando asilo, pensé... escuché cuan bueno era usted, y quería saber si... si, ¿Usted me ayudaría? sólo hasta que pase el peligro.

— Pequeña niña, claro que sí — Contestó el director, y Severus apretó aún mas a Hermione a su cuerpo — Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados.

— Muchas gracias — Dijo Hermione, alegándose un poco — Usted es muy amable.

— Severus, ¿Conoces el camino? — Preguntó Dumbledore. El Slytherin asintió con la cabeza, su nariz yacía en el cabello de la chica — Muy bien, la contraseña es 'Liga azul', cortesía de la última persona que ocupó la habitación. Puedes cambiar la contraseña en cualquier momento.

— Muchas gracias.

— No te preocupes, querida niña — Dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos brillaban cual estrella con cada palabra — A pasado tanto tiempo desde que algo así a pasado en Hogwarts, esto sin duda será una de las cosas mas interesantes de año.

* * *

**Yukiko Fujikaze: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo. Saludos

**Eileen Prince Snape: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero te gusten los demas capítulos. Saludos

**Sucubos: **Pues sí, es un gran trabajo traducir, aunque afortunadamente ya tengo 50 capítulos con su traducción. Me falta poco xD, Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te gusten los otros caps. Saludos.

**Amia Snape:** Jeje, creeme, vienen mas besos. ¡Gracias por comentar! saludos, que tengas una buena semana

**sailor mercuri o neptune**: Pues sí, es un poco extraña, aunque eso no le quita lo interesante. Saludos y gracias por comentar

**noelia: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, saludos.

**Pabaji :** Gracias por comentar, espero te agrade el cap. saludos que tengas una buena semana


	5. Mack the Knife

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

(Hogwarts al rescate)

Escrito por: "CeliaEquus"

Traducido por: Mi

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue", **publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**Mack the Knife  
**

Hermione se volteó para observar mejor a Severus, este tenía sus ojos fijos en la chica, continuaron caminando sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente llegaron al retrato.

— Hola señor — Saludó Hermione, educadamente al hombre en la pintura. Él levantó las cejas mirándola de arriba a abajo, el hombrecillo usaba una armadura plateada y tenía una espada en su mano derecha, en la otra tenía una daga.

— Buenos días señorita — Saludó de vuelta, su voz era suave y sus ojos del azul mas puro que Hermione había visto.

— El profesor Dumbledore me envió — Dijo — Soy una especie de... refugiada. Dijo que me tenia que quedar en la habitación de huéspedes.

— ¿Piensas cambiar la contraseña? — Preguntó. Severus estaba bastante incomodo, sin mencionar celoso, no le gustaba para nada como el caballero de brillante armadura miraba a Hermione y sonreía.

— Sí, creo que lo haré. ¿Alguna sugerencia? Escuche que la contraseña anterior era daga azul.

— Sí, esa era — Respondió el caballero — Fue una jovencita muy inteligente quien creo la contraseña. Yo soy Sir Leroy Crossly. Me dieron el premio a la 'Daga Flor de Junio' un poco antes de morir, por mis ojos azules...

— Ojos azules mas Daga Flor de Junio es igual a 'Daga Azul' — Completó la oración Hermione.

— Muy inteligente — Murmuró Severus, quien estaba apoyado en una pared con sus brazos cruzados.

— Te podría llamar Frank Sinatra — Sugirió Hermione y rió. Ambos hombres la miraban confundidos, así que tuvo que explicar — Fue un cantante y un actor, Muggle claro. Algunas de sus canciones fueron 'My Way', 'Come Fly With Me' uh...

Vio la daga en su mano y dijo — Mack the Knife (Una navaja en el bolsillo). Sí, esa será mi contraseña.

— Muy bien — Asintió Sir Leroy, y abrió la puerta para que los estudiantes entrasen a la habitación.

— Frank Sinatra — Empezó Severus cuando estaban adentro — Aún vive.

— Demonios — Siseó Hermione — Tendré que ser mas cuidadosa, ¿Verdad?

— Mucho mas.

— Creo que necesitaré de tu ayuda Severus.

— Lo harás, pero primero que todo ¿Tienes algo de ropa contigo?

Hermione jadeó y golpeó su cabeza con su mano derecha — Diablos nuevamente, no tengo nada de ropa.

— Podría transfigurarte algo, si quieres — Se ofreció Severus.

— O podría dormir desnuda — Dijo riendo. La mirada intensa que su antiguo profesor de pociones le envió hizo que se quedara callada — Uh... Muchas gracias por acompañarme, fue muy amable de tu parte.

— Solo seguía ordenes — Respondió, y de un momento a otro se volteó para salir de la habitación — ¿Estarás bien?

— ¿S-Severus? ¿Estás bien?

— Lo estaré — Dijo, sacando de un manotazo la mano que la castaña había depositado en su hombro — Me iré si es que no necesitas nada mas.

— E-esta bien — Respondió Hermione, sintiéndose levemente herida — ¿N-nos vemos mas tarde...?

Severus asintió, sin mirarla a la cara y abandonó la habitación rápidamente.

* * *

Mack the Knife es el nombre de una de las canciones mas conocidas de Frank Sinatra, quise dejar el nombre en Inglés porque bueno… Es el nombre de la canción. Gracias por comentar.

**jesica-haruzuchia:** Muchas gracias por comentar, pues es la decisión de ella, aunque es muy probable que no pueda volver al futuro, y el la conocerá, pero como la amiga de sus padres. Créeme, ella cambiará muchas cosas.

**Amia Snape: **Muchas gracias por comentar, y me disculpo por la demora en la actualización, pero ves ahora me demoré menos de una semana en actualizar. Albus siempre sabe algo jeje. Saludos, nos estamos leyendo y ¡ACTUALIZA TU HISTORIA! hehe es muy buena.

**Eileen Prince Snape:** Jeje, sí lo sería, aunque igual se puso triste al recordar que ya no verá a sus padres. Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos.

**noelia: **Pues la autora original los hace así... mmm ya están por aparecer los merodeadores y los Slytherin... Se viene bueno, pues estoy buscando algún Hermione/James, si tienes uno tú... me ¿Mandas el Link? y lo arreglo con la autora. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

**Pabaji: **Muchas gracias por comentar, y ya vez... actualicé lo mas rápido posible... tú también ¡ACTUALIZA TU HISTORIA! jeje saludos.


	6. El señor Snape vuelve

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

(Hogwarts al rescate)

Escrito por: "CeliaEquus"

Traducido por: Mi

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue", **publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**El señor Snape vuelve**

Hermione estaba furiosa con el comportamiento de Severus, ¿Por qué se puso así? ¿Que dijo mal ella? ¿O que fue lo que hizo? ¿Acaso ya no quería ayudarla?

Oh sí, dijo algo de dormir desnuda. Tal vez eso lo puso incomodo. Ellos se habían besado antes, y él lo había disfrutado.

— No puedo culparlo, a nadie le gustaría pensar en mi de esa manera — Dijo Hermione resignada. Bueno, ahora tenía que transfigurar algunas cosas. Ni si quiera tenía dinero con ella.

Bueno, tenía su bolsito de emergencias, en el habían algunas cosas. No lo suficiente. Tenía algunos libros, ropa. La carta del Profesor Snape...

¡La carta! ¡Tenía la carta! Aunque no le serviría de nada. Pero con ella podía probar de donde venía.

Okay, ahora tenía una nueva idea.

Primero lo primero. Necesitaba un pijamas. ¿De dónde va a sacar ropa? ¿Del aire?

¡Eres una bruja, Hermione! Se recordó, transfigura algo.

¿Qué?

Bueno, tenía su ropa, aunque estaba un poco sucia. No podía llamar a los elfos, ellos le dirían al director que ella no tenía ropa, y eso no era conveniente. Necesitaba cosas.

Necesitaba... Necesitaba ropa.

La sala de los menesteres.

— ¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione dio un salto. Sir Leroy estaba jugando con los caballos en su retrato, cuando vio que tenía la atención de la chica, los alejó de su lado.

— Sí, Sir Leroy — Preguntó.

— El jovencito volvió — Dijo, claramente incomodo — Me dí cuenta, que las cosas son diferentes ahora, pero...

— Lo siento, Señor — Respondió con una sonrisa — Esta bien, él es sólo... es sólo un amigo.

— Pero tú quieres que sea mas que uno — Concluyó Sir Leroy.

— Seamos honestos — Dijo ella — Eso no va a suceder.

— ¿Lo dejo entrar?

— Él sabe la contraseña, no se le puede negar la entrada.

— Usted es una señorita, mi deber es protegerla — Contestó el caballero, jugando con su espada. Hermione contuvo una carcajada al imaginarse a un hombre de dos dimensiones tratar de defenderla.

— Muchas gracias amable caballero — Dijo — Él puede entrar — Sir Leroy hizo una reverencia, y abandonó la pintura de los cabellos. Segundos mas tarde, Severus Snape entró a la habitación.

— He venido a... he venido a disculparme — Dijo, y Hermione asintió — No fui muy educado hace un rato, no se porque, lo único que se es que lo siento.

— Está bien — Respondió Hermione, mirando sus pies, y jugando con sus pulgares. Las manos de Severus tomaron las de ella.

— De verdad Hermione — Dijo él — Lo siento, no debí haberte dejado, aparte tu necesitabas de mi ayuda eres nueva aquí... y a la vez no. Tu sabes lo que quiero decir.

Para callarlo, Hermione lo besó. Él sonrió en el beso, y llevó sus manos a la cara de ella. Él comenzó a besar su cara, y ella tembló en sus brazos.

— Severus — Susurró, y el bajó sus manos su cintura.

— Aún no — Dijo serio, pero continuó besándole, acercándola mas a su cuerpo — No debería... no, no todavía, no nos conocemos.

— Pero yo te conozco hace tanto tiempo — Susurró Hermione en su oído.

— Buenas noches, Hermione — Dijo, soltándola, sintiéndose nuevamente incomodo con ella.

— Buenas noches, Severus — Respondió, y rompió a llorar cuando se vio sola.

Las cosas se estaban complicando aún mas.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Saludos

**Amia Snape:** Amii. muchas gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo y comentando mis historias ejjeje. Pues, Severus es un hombre con una mente complicada, y hay que decir, aunque duela, en su corazón aún hay espacio para una pelirroja de ojos verdes, por eso no quiere apresurar las cosas con Hermione. Saludos y Estaré atenta a tu actualización.

**Pabaji:** ¡Hola! Pues, estaré atenta a tu actualización... Es que me encanta una de tus historias jeje. Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar.

**Eileen Prince Snape:** Muchas gracias por comentar, créeme Hermione tampoco los quiere mucho.

**Rosslyn-Bott: **Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos, espero te gusten los demás capítulos.


	7. Abatida

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

(Hogwarts al rescate)

Escrito por: "CeliaEquus"

Traducido por: Mi

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue", **publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo.

¡Pues este capítulo va para **Amia Snape**, que me ha dejado el review mas largo que he leído! jeje muchos saludos, y no te preocupes, entra a la pagina el día de tu cumpleaños... Alguna sorpresilla te espera.

* * *

**Abatida**

Una vez que las lágrimas dejaron de caer, Hermione se acostó en la cama. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. No sabia por cuanto tiempo tenía que quedarse en Hogwarts - En ese tiempo - Tampoco entendía los sentimientos que estaba teniendo hacia su ex profesor _¿Cuál era la frase del musical 'Les Miserablés'? 'Puede la gente enamorarse tan rápido'_ Algo así.

En cualquier caso, ¿Qué significaba el beso que había compartido con Ron?, perecía que hubiese sido semanas atrás, incluso cuando estaba segura que paso hace solo unos días.

Ahora ni siquiera recordaba bien que fue lo que sucedió. Aunque ¡Aún no pasaba!

Se había sentido tan herida cuando él comenzó a salir con Lavander Brown; y antes de eso, se sentía mal por las peleas, por ser ignorada, por ser uno de los chicos.

Y ahora, de un momento a otro, se sentía completamente atraída a su fallecido profesor de pociones. Bueno, él no estaba muerto ahora, tampoco era su profesor. ¡ÉL no era profesor!

Ron le había roto el corazón tantas veces, Hermione ya no quería eso. Quería estar con alguien estable, alguien que le diese amor incondicional, alguien que nunca rompiese su corazón. ¿Podría Severus Snape darle eso?.

— El amor leal es el amor verdadero — Murmuró a si misma — Pero — Agregó, sentándose rápidamente, notando que su abatimiento no la llevaría a ningún lado — Necesito un pijama y lo necesito ahora.

Se paró de la cama y salió de la habitación. Cuando Sir Leroy le preguntó hacia donde iba, ella le respondió que volvería rápidamente, que solo merodearía el castillo.

— Te puedes perder, ¿Sabías? — Dijo — Este castillo es muy grande, y tú eres nueva aquí...

— Sir Leroy, yo... yo no soy exactamente nueva en Hogwarts — Dijo Hermione mirando la pintura — Verá... Y-yo vengo... Retrocedí...

— ¡Suéltalo niña! — Contestó Sir Leroy tratando de apurarla.

— Vengo... del... futuro — Respondió aliviada, por fin se sacó ese peso en su cuerpo — Temo no haberle conocido antes, nunca había estado en esta parte del castillo antes. Pero créame, conozco bastante bien Hogwarts, y no me perderé.

— ¿Así que del futuro?

— Sí, Veinte años. Hogwarts me trajo a este tiempo. Iré a la sala de los menesteres a buscar un poco de ropa para usar. Verá, este viaje... fue un accidente. Por lo menos de mi parte.

— Fascinante — Respondió Sir Leroy — Bueno, amable Hermione, yo la acompañaré a buscar su vestimenta, para así guiarla de vuelta a sus aposentos. 

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Saludos

**Amia Snape:** De verdad muchas gracias por comentar, como escribí mas adelante, y lo recalco, entra a la pagina el día de tu cumpleaños, tal vez recibas alguna sorpresilla jeje. A mi tampoco me agrada mucho Ginny. Muchos saludos, ¡Que tengas un gran fin de semana!

**sailor mercuri o neptune: **Jeje, esa es su personalidad. Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos

**Pabaji: **Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos que tengas un buen fin de semana

**Rosslyn-Bott:** Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos

**Eileen Prince Snape:** jeje, muchos saludos y gracias por comentar.


	8. Buscando Ropa

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por**: Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction "Hogwarts to the rescue", publicado por "CeliaEquus". Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía: **Me siento avergonzada por no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba en los últimos exámenes en la Universidad y todo eso. Pues como ya salí de vacaciones voy a postear mas seguido mucho mas seguido. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron el la historia, y espero les guste el capítulo. ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Buscando ropa**

La sala de los menesteres no quedaba muy lejos, al menos esa fue la impresión que Hermione tuvo al caminar en compañía se Sir Leroy. El caballero le contaba historias fascinantes de batallas que él había presenciado, algunas de ellas la hacían tanto reír, que tenía que afirmarse el estomago con las manos.

Sir Leroy la observaba confundido, ella estaba caminando al frente de una pared blanca.

_Necesito ropa, necesito ropa, necesito ropa. _Pensó Hermione, y de la nada una puerta apareció sobre la pared. Sin dudarlo siquiera entró en ella.

Seleccionó la ropa que mas le gustaba para probársela mas tarde. Aunque ella nunca fue una de esas chicas ultra femeninas, nunca había estado tan feliz de ver tanta ropa en su vida, y casi cierra la puerta sin pensar en el caballero de brillante armadura que la esperaba afuera.

— Uhh ¿Sir Leroy? — Preguntó sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

— Si, amable señorita — Le respondió.

— Voy a pensar en un cuadro para que puedas aparecerte en la sala — Le comentó.

— Ok, estaré ahí en un cerrar de ojos.

Un gran cuadro apareció en la sala de los menesteres y Sir Leroy entró en él rápidamente. De un momento a otro, Hermione hizo aparecer una cortina y comenzó a probarse la ropa.

— ¿Como volverás a tu habitación con tantas cosas? — Le preguntó y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— Simple — Dijo, luego tomó todas las prendas que había escogido y las apuntó con la varita — Las encogeré y las guardaré en un bolso.

— Que inteligente, querida — Respondió Sir Leroy — Aunque no es para nada sorprendente, juzgando por el gran intelecto que has demostrado hasta ahora.

Sir Leroy era un gran acompañante de compras. En su época, los hombres debían saber sobre moda, y como había estado colgado en la pared por tantos años, había presenciado diferentes estilos de ropa. Hermione se sentía en deuda con el caballero, puesto que ella no tenía idea alguna de como debía vestirse una dama de esa época.

Afortunadamente, el guardarropas que tenía en su nueva habitación era lo suficientemente grande para poder guardar toda la ropa que había seleccionado. Luego de ordenar toda su ropa, se puso su pijamas y entró a la cama. Gracias al largo y agotador día, apenas tocó la almohada se quedó profundamente dormida. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara al momento en el que comenzó a soñar con su antiguo profesor de Pociones y de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras... bueno, con la versión joven.

* * *

**dulceysnape:** Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por comentar, ¡saludos!

**Mauxi Cullen O'shea: **Hay que decirlo, esa historia es muy buena jeje. Muchas gracias por comentar, saludos

**Pabaji: **Muchas gracias por comentar, pues al igual que tú, disfrute mucho la película. Saludos.

**sailor mercuri o neptune: **Jeje, sí, ya cayó en los brazos del amor. Muchas gracias por comentar, saludos.

**Amia Snape: **Jajaja, pues, creo que el viaje ya está haciendo que se olvide de Ron. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que hayas tenido un gran cumpleaños. Saludos.

**Rosslyn-Bott:** Muchas gracias por comentar. Espero te gusten los demás capítulos.

**Eileen Prince Snape:** Jeje, digamos que el cuadro hace bastante tiempo que no tenía compañía. Muchas gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!


	9. ¡Buen día!

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por**: Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction "Hogwarts to the rescue", publicado por "CeliaEquus". Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía: **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ya ven ahora si que actualize rápido.

* * *

**¡Buen día!**

A Hermione no se le hizo difícil encontrar el camino al gran comedor. Al no ser una Gryffindor, bueno no técnicamente, podía sentarse a tomar desayuno en cualquier mesa. Y como la única persona que ella conocía estaba en Slytherin... pues , ¿Ella se podía sentar con él?

Esto no tenía nada, pero nada que ver con su pequeño... en verdad insignificante... uh, enamoramiento.

— ¡Buen día, Severus! — Dijo alegremente, tomando asiento a su lado. Severus casi salta de su asiento al escuchar su voz y levantó una ceja al verla.

— Buen día, Señorita Granger — Contestó, mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

— ¿Quién es tu amiga, Sev? — Un chico de cabello negro preguntó con sus ojos en Hermione.

— Ella es Hermione Granger, de Australia — Le respondió a su amigo rodando sus ojos — Hermione, él es Regulus Black.

_'El mortífago que traicionó a Voldemort_' Pensó la chica mientras que se daban la mano. _El chico que tenía el guardapelo, no sería mal ser amiga de el, continuó con sus pensamientos, ¿Tal vez puedo salvarlo?_

— ¿De qué parte de Australia? — Preguntó Regulus con curiosidad.

— Sidney, en Nueva Gales del Sur — Respondió, tratando de recordar todo lo que había investigado del país al que había enviado a sus padres, el pensar en ellos casi la hace llorar, pero se aguantó las lágrimas, no quería que los Slytherin la viesen llorar.

Oh Dios. Ella, una sangre sucia de Gryffindor, estaba sentada alrededor de futuros mortífagos. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

— ¿Gales? — Una chica de cabello negro salvaje preguntó, mirando escépticamente a Hermione.

— Sí, en un momento de la historia, Nueva Gales del Sur era toda de Australia, antes que el país fuese - eventualmente - dividido en seis estados y dos territorios.

— Fascinante.

— Bellatrix Black — Le comentó Severus al oído, y Hermione quedó de piedra, frente a ella estaba la mujer - muchacha en realidad - que la había torturado. Tembló ligeramente y Severus lo notó.

— ¿Tienes frío? — Murmuró y Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

— Sólo un poco — Respondió mirándolo a los ojos — Olvidé ponerme mi bufanda. Después de vivir por tanto tiempo en Australia estoy acostumbrada a salir así solamente. En realidad sus veranos son mas fríos que nuestros inviernos.

Los Slytherin que la escucharon se rieron.

— ¿A quién le gustaría vivir en un lugar tan caliente? — Le preguntó otra persona.

— Rabastan Lestrange — Severus susurró a Hermione y ella asintió. Otro mortífago mas; el cuñado de Bellatrix.

— Hay veces que la temperatura es superior a los cuarenta grados Celsius — Les contó, recordando todo lo que sabía del país, y agradeciendo su memoria casi fotográfica.

— Demonios — Fue la respuesta que varios de los presentes soltaron al escucharla.

— Bromeas, ¿Cierto? — La persona que estaba sentado a su derecha le dijo — Oh, para que Sev no nos presente, lo hago yo. Mi nombre es Barty Crouch Junior.

Hermione estrechó su mano. No había visto su cara antes, la imagen que tenía de él, era como ojo loco Moody — No, no estoy bromeando. Aunque es mas caluroso cerca del centro, afortunadamente mis padres y yo vivíamos cerca del puerto de Sidney, lo que hacía que fuese mas agradable la temperatura. Yo tenía una casa en un árbol — Continuó cuidadosamente su historia, recordando la casa de sus padres — En nuestro patio, podíamos ver el muelle y la casa de la opera desde el balcón.

— ¿Balcón? — La interrumpió Severus, divertido.  
— Era un gran árbol — Respondió Hermione a la defensiva, moviendo sus manos, el resto de sus nuevos... uhh, bueno, ¿Amigos? tal vez... acompañantes, bueno ellos, se rieron con ella y pasaron el resto de la mañana conversando amigablemente.

Por casi una hora, Hermione olvidó que estaba en otro tiempo y sentada alrededor de gente que posiblemente quería asesinarla.

* * *

**Rosslyn-Bott:** Muchas gracias por comentar. Espero te gusten los demás capítulos y ya se acercan las escenas mas romanticas jjeejeje

**Amia Snape:** Muchas gracias por comentar, pues no te puedo responder eso... es muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia. Saludos**  
**


	10. Señorita Granger

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue"**, publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía: **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer. ¡Saludos!

Aquí les dejo el Link, por si les interesa leer la historia en su idioma original.

http:/ www. fanfiction .net/s/ 5643 826/1 /Hogwarts_b_to_the_b Rescue_b _(Sin espacios)_

_

* * *

_

**Señorita Granger**

Hermione acompañó a Severus a todas sus clases sintiéndose un poco insegura. Bueno, primero estaba el hecho de no haber asistido a clases debido a la caza de horcruxes y también porque estaría con Severus todo el día, aunque claramente no pudieron hablar mucho. No quedaban muchas semanas de clases, y Hermione prometió s Snape ayudarlo a estudiar para sus exámenes, aunque en su mente el ex profesor de pociones sabía que la chica sería mas una distracción que una ayuda. Pero, si ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, ¿Quién era él para negarselo?. Se notaba que a ella le gustaba él... y a él le gustaba ella.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo? — Le preguntó Severus la semana antes de los exámenes — Necesitamos divertirnos un poco antes de dar los N.E.W.T.s. Y no me molestaría para nada ir a la librería, está por cerrar, ya sabes, no mucha gente va. Prefieren en callejón Diagon.

— Es una lastima — Dijo Hermione y suspiró. Eso explicaba porque no había librería en su tiempo. Bueno, tendría que aprovecharla ahora que podía. Ya había ido a la sala de los menesteres a buscar libros. Por lo visto Hogwarts estaba mas que feliz dándole todo lo que necesitaba para poder completar su misión en el pasado.

— ¿Hermione? — Preguntó Severus y ella lo miró avergonzada, se había perdido en sus pensamientos. La cara de Severus se veía desilusionada y miró fijamente su plato de cereales.

— Lo siento — Murmuró sin mirarla a la cara — No te preocupes. Olvida todo lo que dije.

— No, yo lo siento — Respondió Hermione mientras ponía su mano en el brazo de Severus, él se estremeció al contacto — Solo, me perdí en mis pensamientos. Libros, ya sabes — Susurró nerviosamente, aún así el mantenía su vista fija en su plato — Me encantaría. Salir contigo. Es decir, me encantaría ir a Hogsmeade.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó, levantando la vista. Los otros Slytherin de séptimo año los observaron con interés. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sonrojándose. Severus sonrió imperceptiblemente, asegurándose que nadie lo viese. Cambió su sonrisa a una mueca y con su mano derecha apretó la rodilla de Hermione, provocando que esta se sonrojase aún mas. Su sonrisa se hizo aún mas grande cuando escuchó a Bellatrix susurrar a su hermana.

— Sev y Mione, sentados en un árbol...

— ¡Bella! — Siseó Hermione, avergonzada — Madura.

— Lo siento, Señorita Granger — Jadeó Bellatrix, mientras ponía su mano en su pecho fingiendo sorpresa — En verdad lo siento, ¿Cómo puedo compensarte?

— No, yo creo que eso es imposible — Continuó con el dramatismo Narcissa.

Severus resopló en su bebida, y Hermione le frunció el seño.

— No estás ayudando en nada — Murmuró mirándolo fijamente, y él la rodeó con sus brazos.

— No importa, mi amor — Respondió Severus, y Hermione sintió como su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido — Siempre hacen esto — Dijo dramáticamente, apretándola mas a él, y Hermione entendió de donde provenía todo ese dramatismo que tanto lo caracterizaba en el futuro — Me temo, que no eres la primera persona a quien le hacen esto.

— Genial, entonces, mañana a Hogsmeade, ¿Verdad?

— Si.

— Bien, pero tienes pociones ahora. ¿Vas?

— ¿Me acompañas?

— Sí.

* * *

**Eileen Prince Snape: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Lo único que puedo decir es que estos Slytherin darán muchas sorpresas.

**Amia Snape: **Jeje, sí ya lo sabrás… en algunos capítulos más se resolverá ese misterio. Muchos saludos y gracias por comentar.


	11. La marca tenebrosa en Hogsmeade

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue"**, publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía: **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer. ¡Saludos! ¡Que tengan un muy buen año!

Aquí les dejo el Link, por si les interesa leer la historia en su idioma original.

http:/ www. fanfiction .net/s/ 5643 826/1 /Hogwarts_b_to_the_b Rescue_b _(Sin espacios)_

_

* * *

_

**La marca tenebrosa en Hogsmeade.**

Estaban paseando por las calles de Hogsmeade, el polvo crujía bajo sus pies. El día estaba brillante y soleado, nadie imaginaba lo que pasaría mas tarde. Los estudiantes merodeaban el pueblo sin preocupación alguna.

Severus guió de la mano a Hermione a la librería con la escusa que ella _'No se perdiese entre el gentío'_

Esto le causo gracia a la chica, puesto que el gentío estaba alrededor de Honeydukes y las tres escobas, y por lo tanto nadie se acercaría a ellos. Aún así no podía negarse a si misma que estaba disfrutando la sensación que le producía la mano de Severus entrelazada con la de ella. El pensamiento que alguien intentase separarlos hizo que la chica se estremeciese y que Severus la acercase mas a él.

La librería era tal y como ella lo había esperado; estaba llena de estantes con libros, tanto nuevos como usados. Hermione tomó en sus manos uno de los libros mas antiguos, y quedó maravillada. Habían tantas copias ¡Y habían libros que supuestamente ya no existían! Si tan solo pudiese estar esta librería en su tiempo. ¿Por qué se habrán desecho de tan valiosa joya?

El aire en la librería estaba puro, aún así se sentía ese olor a pergamino viejo que a ella tanto le gustaba. Hermione estaba tan emocionada que no pudo aguantar un grito. Severus la miró divertido.

— ¿Feliz? — Preguntó mientras Hermione sonreía.

— Mas de lo que puedes imaginar — Respondió Hermione y lo besó frente a todos los presentes en la librería.

Un gritó los hizo separarse, asustados miraron por la ventana y vieron figuras negras con mascaras blancas en la cara aparecerse en el pueblo y lanzar maldiciones. Rápidamente, Hermione y Severus salieron de la librería y con horror vieron como los mortífagos atacaban a estudiantes.

— ¡Vamos! — Bellatrix gritó, corriendo a unirse a la batalla — Es nuestra oportunidad para demostrarle al Señor Tenebroso que somos leales a él. ¡Ahora! ¡Vamos!

— Pero estamos aquí para visitar el pueblo, no para pelear — Contestó Hermione, sorprendida y asustada al escuchar a Bellatrix. POr mas que intentaba recordar, ninguna imagen de ataque a Hogsmeade durante esa fecha llegó a su cabeza. ¿Su llegada a Hogwarts estaba cambiando el futuro? Oh Merlín. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Que había hecho Hogwarts?

— Vamos, Hermione — Dijo Régulus mientras Severus la miraba con ojo suplicantes — ¿Acaso no quieres convertirte en mortífaga?

— ¡NO! — Gritó Hermione mientras corría al lugar opuesto de los chicos. Cuando llegó allí, mandó un patronus a Dumbledore, alertándole del ataque. Sin dudarlo se acercó a donde los merodeadores y la mamá de Harry estaban peleando. No podía permitir que ninguno de ellos muriese. Tenía que pelear.

— ¡STUPEFY! — Gritó, apuntando su varita al pecho de un mortífago. Sirius que la vió llegar le sonrió.

— Si no estás con nosotros, estas en nuestra contra — Siseó alguien tras ella. Era Bellatrix.

— No — Susurró Severus al ver un mortífago apuntar por la espalda a Hermione. Snape pudo ver como las palabras de la maldición asesina salían de la boca del encapuchado, y corrió. Su cuerpo sirvió de barrera entre la luz verde y su novia. Todos se voltearon a mirar. Horrorizada, Hermione vio como su novio caía al suelo y rompió en llanto.

Cuando uno de los mortífagos lanzó la marca tenebrosa sobre el cuerpo de Severus, Hermione despertó gritando.

* * *

**Eileen Prince Snape: **Sí, ellos darán muchas sorpresas a futuro. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar la historia! ¡Saludos!


	12. Tal Vez

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue"**, publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía: **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer. ¡Saludos!

Aquí les dejo el Link, por si les interesa leer la historia en su idioma original.

http:/ www. fanfiction .net/s/ 5643 826/1 /Hogwarts_b_to_the_b Rescue_b _(Sin espacios)_

_

* * *

_

**Tal Vez**

— ¡Señorita Granger! ¡Señorita Granger! ¡Hermione, despierta!

— E-estoy despierta. ¿Quién anda ahí? — Hermione miró la habitación que se encontraba totalmente oscura, reconociendo la voz, pero preguntándose ¿Quién había entrado? Claramente no era ni Severus ni Dumbledore.

— ¡Soy tu ángel guardián! — Respondió sarcásticamente la voz, aunque alivio se escuchaba en ella también — Tu caballero de brillante armadura...

— ¡Sir Leroy! Lo siento, tuve una pesadilla — Respondió Hermione — Lumus — Cerró sus ojos al sentir la luz quemar sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama, recordando su pesadilla, su cuerpo estaba cansado y quería descansar, pero su mente iba a mil por hora — Nox — La luz que llegaba por el pasillo era suficiente para poder hablar con el retrato.

— ¿Te gustaría contarme tu sueño? — Preguntó Sir Leroy. Hermione asintió, sintiéndose insegura y triste por la 'muerte de Severus'.

— Esto hará que me sienta un poco mas segura — Dijo mientras invocaba un Patronus y lo enviaba a ver a Severus.

— Ahora dime que es lo que sucede — Dijo el caballero, cruzando sus brazos.

Temblando, Hermione le contó con detalles su pesadilla, su caminata a Hogsmeade, la - Ahora que lo piensa bien, demasiado perfecta - librería, el ataque, la 'traición' de ella a sus nuevos amigos, como defendió a Sirius Black, y finalmente, la muerte de Severus.

— F-fue tan real — Dijo mientras sus ojos viajaban al patronus que acababa de llegar.

— Claro que estoy bien — Respondió la voz de Severus — ¿Acaso pensaste que alguien me atacaría mientras dormía? Estoy bien. ¡Ve a dormir! — Hermione suspiró aliviada.

— Que... amable — Le comentó Sir Leroy, su sarcasmo era parecido al de su ¿Novio?.

— Tal vez estoy exagerando — Admitió Hermione — Es complicado. Soy la hija de Muggles de Gryffindor, del futuro. Y mis nuevos amigos serán mortífagos. Tal vez esperan que yo me una a ellos mas adelante. Pero yo no puedo unirme a Voldemort. Simplemente no puedo.

— Tal vez debas intentar cambiar el futuro — Sugirió el caballero — Después de todo, ahora que tu estás aquí nada de eso ha sucedido aún.

— Bueno... Bella será la responsable de volver locos al Señor y la Señora Longbottom; también acabó con la vida de Sirius, con la de Tonks también. Y ella... me torturó. Eso es algo que no podré cambiar, incluso si cambio sus ideales aún así yo mantendré las cicatrices de su tortura. No podré olvidar eso.

— A menos que alguien te borre la memoria.

— Hmm.

— Oh — Dijo el caballero — Hay alguien en la puerta, ya vengo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sin prestar atención a lo que él estaba diciendo.

— Severus? — Preguntó.

— ¿Quién mas sabe tu clave? Estúpida niña — Contestó Snape. Hermione perdonó su insulto, ya que sabía que el decía cosas de las que después se arrepentía.

— Severus — Repitió — No deberías haber venido. Aunque es muy dulce.

— Mi intención no es ser 'Dulce' — Respondió con una mueca y ella le quitó la varita.

— Identifíquese — Le ordenó Hermione mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

— Eres una viajera en el tiempo que me besó al minuto de haberme conocido — Respondió con una mueca.

— Tu también me besaste — Respondió y le entregó la varita.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Admitió Severus mientras se sentaba en el sillón — Ahora dime, tu patronus sonaba aterrorizado, ¿Qué sucedió?

— Ya te lo dije, tuve un mal sueño. Tu morías en el salvando mi vida.

— Que Gryffindor de mi parte — Contestó sarcásticamente — ¿Así que, tuviste la necesidad de despertarme en medio de la noche por qué...?

— Tu devolviste mi Patronus y me dijiste que estabas bien. Yo solo le ordené vigilare que estuvieses bien — Se rió Hermione — Pero gracias por venir — Se acercó a él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos — Me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que estas a salvo, vivo. Tenerte en mis brazos es el mejor de los regalos.

— Que bien — Respondió y le besó la frente — Mejor me voy a las mazmorras. Que tengas dulces sueños, Hermione.

— Dulces sueños, Severus — Respondió y lo guió a la chimenea. Con un beso en los labios se despidieron. Hermione volvió a su habitación y cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Joane Prince:** Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer la historia, espero continúes leyendo. Saludos.

**november90: **Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. ¡Saludos!

**Amia Snape:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, como ya te dije ellos están bien... Pero el fantasma de la pelirroja aún molesta un poco a Severus. ¡Muchos saludos!


	13. ¿Madame Puddifoot's?

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue"**, publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic: **Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía: **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer. ¡Saludos! No merezco su perdón… ¡Lamento mucho el retraso!

Aquí les dejo el Link, por si les interesa leer la historia en su idioma original.

http:/ www. fanfiction .net/s/ 5643 826/1 /Hogwarts_b_to_the_b Rescue_b _(Sin espacios)_

_

* * *

_

**"¿Madam Puddifoot's?"**

Afortunadamente, no era un día soleado como el de su pesadilla. Sin embargo, Hermione estuvo atenta a cualquier señal toda la mañana. En el desayuno, Bellatrix logró calmar un poco sus nervios contado anécdotas graciosas de sus vacaciones pasadas. Mientras se reía de las bromas de Bella, Severus la observaba fascinado, no le caía en la cabeza como ella podía estar divirtiéndose junto a la persona que en el pasado ocupo la maldición Cruciatus con ella.

— ¿Estás lista para ir? — Le preguntó a Hermione cuando ella terminó de beber su jugo de calabaza.

— ¡Sip! — Contestó feliz, sintiéndose menos nerviosa que al principio. Justo cuando entrelazó su brazo al de Severus, todos sus miedos se hicieron presente nuevamente, toda la felicidad que había sentido antes se esfumó. Pero al mirar a los ojos de su ¿Novio? se sintió feliz nuevamente, tan feliz como nunca antes... antes de él claro.

Llegaron al pueblo segundos más tarde y Hermione comenzó a observar todo con curiosidad. Severus sabía que esta no era la primera visita de ella al pueblo, pero gracias a la mirada fascinada que su chica tenía, estuvo seguro que las cosas eran más distintas ahora que en su tiempo.

— ¿A donde te gustaría ir? — Le murmuró Severus en el oído provocando que la espalda de Hermione se arqueara levemente.

— A Madam Puddifoot's — Dijo tiernamente y él se paró en seco.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Es una broma, Severus — Le respondió y él se relajó un poco. Sus amigos estallaron en risas.

— ¿Cómo sabes de ese lugar? — Preguntó Bellatrix y Hermione tragó en seco, tenía que inventar una escusa rápido.

— Escuché a unas chicas de Hufflepuff murmurar algo así esta mañana — Respondió con una mueca de desinterés — Escuche que decían que las parejas iban a ese lugar — Agregó levantándole las cejas a Severus en broma que se sonrojó inmediatamente, ganándose las burlas de sus amigos.

— Pensé que tal vez preferirías ir a la librería — Comentó Narcissa mientras apuntaba al lugar en cuestión. Hermione empalideció.

— Tuve una pesadilla sobre la librería — Le comentó y tembló ligeramente. Severus la apretujó contra él — ¿Tal vez podríamos ir mas tarde?

— Lo que tú quieras — Susurró Severus — ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos a las tres escobas?

— ¡Que buen plan! — Respondió Regulus — Todo estará bien allí, siempre y cuando no nos encontremos con mi hermano y sus amigos.

* * *

**Sucubos****:** Muchas gracias por comenzar a leer la historia, espero te agraden los capítulos que vienen. Saludos que tengas un buen Domingo.

**Amia Snape****:** Jeje muchas gracias por comentar este capítulo. Saludos y que tengas un muy buen Domingo.

**Eileen Prince Snape**** :** Je je. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer y comentar la historia. ¡Que tengas un buen domingo!


	14. Merodeadores vs Slytherin

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por:** Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue"****, **publicado por **"CeliaEquus****". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**"Merodeadores vs. Slytherins".**

Las tres escobas estaban silenciosas… hasta el momento. Claro que Madam Rosmerta siempre estaba atenta por si llegaba ese grupito de Gryffindor a causar más problemas con los desagradables de Slytherin, al final ella tenía que pagar los desmanes que estos alumnos causaban con sus absurdas disputas, pero estando capturada por el encanto de Sirius Black, nunca pensó que la culpa era de los merodeadores, sino de las serpientes.

Hermione y Severus se sentaron juntos, con sus manos tomadas bajo la mesa. Regulus pidió los tragos, Hermione levantó la mirada, las hermanas Black estaban sentadas frente a ella, Bellatrix tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de su hermana.

— Cinco cervezas de mantequilla — Dijo Regulus mientras llevaba con cuidado las bebidas. Las distribuyó con cuidado y se sentó cerca de Narcissa.

— Por la vida — Brindó Hermione levantando su cerveza de mantequilla. Los otros siguieron su brindis chocando sus vasos unos con otros, les tomó bastante tiempo, pero lo lograron.

— Así que, Hermione — Rompió el silencio Narcissa — ¿Cuáles son tus planes para cuando acabemos el colegio? ¿Trabajar en el ministerio? ¿Ser dueña de casa?

— ¿Ser profesora? — Agregó Regulus — Recuerda que prometiste ayudarme con mi tarea de transfiguraciones esta noche.

— Si, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una profesora — Respondió Hermione sonrojándose al recordar todas las veces que había ayudado a Harry y Ron, tal vez enseñar si era para ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? — Le preguntó ella Regulus cambiando el tema de su futuro. Ella ni si quiera sabía si tendría que viajar de vuelta a su tiempo.

— Me gustaría jugar Quidditch profesionalmente — Admitió Regulus mientras bebía un poco mas de cerveza de mantequilla — Tú no has visto ningún partido de Quidditch, ¿Verdad?

— No este año — Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa sarcástica demostrando que era una broma, todos se rieron pero Severus que sabía la verdad le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa.

— Yo me voy a casar con Lucius Malfoy — Dijo Narcissa y levantó los hombros sonriendo como una estúpida — Es un matrimonio arreglado, pero él es bueno conmigo así que se que funcionará.

— Yo también tengo un matrimonio arreglado — Dijo Bellatrix rodando sus ojos — Uno de los chicos Lestrange - Es primo nuestro - Eso si no se cual de los dos es.

— Oh, pobre, que mal — Dijo Hermione e involuntariamente acarició el brazo de Bellatrix — ¿Ni si quiera tienes la opción de encontrar a alguien más? ¿Tienes que casarte con tú primo? ¿No sería mejor expandir la familia un poquito? Ya sabes, para evadir el riesgo de esa enfermedad que da por, uhh…

— La endogamia — Dijo Regulus mientras Severus murmuró algo sin sentido y las chicas comenzaron a reírse. Hermione se sonrojó.

— Si, gracias, Reg — Respondió Hermione usando por primera vez el sobrenombre del menor de los Black, todos la miraron con una sonrisa en la cara.

— L-lo siento… Fue una reacción automática — Se excuso levantando sus manos, pero no aguantó las ganas de unirse a las risotadas de sus nuevos amigos.

_Wow, hace años que no me divertía tanto en Hogsmeade, _Pensó Hermione mientras observaba con una sonrisa a los Slytherin.

Un ruido seco interrumpió el silencio en la mesa de los Slytherin, ella y Severus se voltearon rápidamente y vieron a los merodeadores entrando al pub.

— Rosmerta querida — Comenzó con su coqueteo Sirius Black, provocando que la mujer se sonrojase — Tres Whiskeys de fuego por favor.

— Van tres cervezas de mantequilla para ustedes entonces — Le sonrió al joven y él gruñó algo por lo bajo.

— Vamos Rosie — Le dijo dándole la mirada más sexy que pudo.

— Vuelve cuando seas mayor de edad… tú y tus amigos — Le contestó fingiendo cara de seriedad — Ahora ve a sentarte.

— Colagusano, ayuda a la dama con los tragos — Agregó Black mientras se sentaba cerca de ella. Remus rodó los ojos y se sentó frente a él. Peter por su llevó las cervezas a la mesa.

— Nada bueno saldrá de esto — Murmuró Regulus en el oído de Hermione mientras le hacía señas con la cabeza para que mirase como sus primas ya estaban apuntando con las varitas a los chicos — Mira — Apuntó a la ventana en donde se veía como James y Lily entraban al pub.

* * *

**Noemi Cullen**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar la historia. No te preocupes, intentaré actualizar lo mas pronto posible, muchos saludos que estés bien.

**L.D. Stewart**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, a mi me encanta esta pareja, ya sea viaje en el tiempo o enamoramiento de colegio. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos

**Lucy**: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar la historia, no te preocupes estaré actualizando mas seguido para que puedas seguir la historia. Saludos


	15. McGonagall restaura el orden

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por:** Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue", **publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo. Siento mucho la demora… ¡Perdón!

* * *

"**McGonagall y sus ordenes"**

Hermione se hundió en su asiento. ¡Genial! Ahora Severus iba a encontrarse con Lily y James, y se volvería a enamorar de _ella_, su corazón volvería a romperse, pero había algo peor, ahora estaba ella, y todo era diferente, en solo unos días todo lo que conocía de Severus había cambiado, ya no sentía respeto y admiración, sus sentimientos habían cambiado totalmente.

Con un suspiró resignado, Hermione esperó que la puerta de las tres escobas se abriese, y desafortunadamente se abrió. Lo primero que se escuchó fue el saludo pomposo de Sirius Black, al segundo que el joven Black cerró su boca, Peter se puso de pie y fue a buscar dos tragos mas.

— Salgamos de aquí — Murmuró Hermione a sus amigos, Regulus tomó a sus primas de las muñecas, intentando ganar su atención, mientras tanto, la castaña intentaba desviar la extraña mirada que Severus le estaba dando a la pelirroja.

'_Ya empezó todo' _Pensó tristemente Hermione al ver a su ex profesor. Sus ojos se desviaron de un momento a otro a los de Regulus y asintió.

— Ella tiene la razón, salgamos de aquí — Murmuró Severus. Ante esto el menor de los Black soltó el aire que estaba manteniendo. De una mirada, Narcissa y Bellatrix bajaron sus varitas. Antes de ponerse de pie, se terminaron sus cervezas de mantequilla y se dispusieron a irse del lugar.

— ¡Hey! ¡Snivellus! — Chilló James, todos los ojos se posaron en él, menos los de Hermione, que estaban atentos a los de Lily, quien solo se encogió de hombros al escuchar a su novio hablar a su ex amigo.

— Muévanse — Siseó Hermione con la esperanza de que no se formase una pelea, sin embargo, Severus se quedó ahí, con su mirada fija en Lily, Hermione observó como la cara de James pasó de burla a furia al ver como Snape devoraba con la mirada a su chica.

— Si yo fuese tú, no me fijaría en el, niña del cabello enmarañado — Le gritó James a Hermione — Por lo visto está más interesado en lo que no puede tener.

— I-G-N-O-R-A-L-O — Susurró Regulus a Hermione que había dejado de avanzar.

— Hermanito — Comentó Sirius mirando a su hermano — Ya sabía yo que tú eras igual de débil y cobarde que todos los miembros de nuestra familia. ¿No quieres que tus amigos se batan a duelo? — Se burló, soltó una risotada extraña, ese sonido no le recordaba para nada a Hermione, el Sirius que ella conocía. Que había conocido.

— ¿Nos pides que salgamos de aquí y luego te quedas pegada mirando a los Gryffindor? — Preguntó divertida Narcissa a Hermione.

— Cuando tú lo quieras, primo — Desafió arrogantemente Bellatrix — Peleemos, cualquier día.

— ¡Bellatrix! No — Respondió Hermione horrorizada, de un momento a otro la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior volvió a su cabeza — No tenemos porque pelear. Vámonos. No los escuches.

— En cualquier momento sacarán sus varitas — Le susurró Regulus en el oído — Ésta no es la primera vez que sucede esto. Ya estamos acostumbrados… Aunque generalmente solo atacan cuando Severus está solo…

— ¡Bien Hermano! — Sonrió Sirius al ver a su hermano susurrar algo en el oído de la castaña — Quítale la novia a Snivellus. De todas maneras ella ya no podría caer más bajo… si fue la novia del grasiento — Coreó juntó a James, Peter soltó una risotada, Remus escondió su cabeza entre sus manos y Lily bajó la mirada. Bellatrix sin embargo, apuntó a los merodeadores con su varita, segundos más tarde, Severus y Regulus siguieron su ejemplo.

— Cinco contra cinco, no está mal. Es mucho más justo que cuatro contra uno, ¿No creen? — Ironizó Hermione — Si es que los otros lo aceptan, yo no tengo ningún problema. En el lugar adecuado…

— Miss Granger — La interrumpió un poco molesta Minerva. Ella y otros profesoras más habían decidido ir a las tres escobas al escuchar unos gritos.

— En el lugar adecuado, por supuesto, con profesores observando — Inventó rápidamente Hermione.

— Yo decidiré eso — La cortó Minerva — Ahora, salgan de este lugar, no quiero que estén juntos, ni que se griten, y menos que peleen. ¿Entendieron?

— Si profesora — Respondió suavemente Narcissa, mientras salía de las tres escobas.

* * *

**Lantano****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**L.D. Stewart****:** Muchas gracias por comentar y leer. Bueno, en realidad el capítulo es un poco corto, pero no es mi historia. Yo solo traduzco. ¡Saludos!

**Amia Snape****:** Todo depende de los ojos con los que lo veas. Al fin y al cabo, no todos somos pura maldad ajaja. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ¡Saludos!

**Pabaji****:** Jeje, nueva palabra a mi vocabulario. Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar.

**maring****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Si, es un poco cobarde… pero que mejor que leer una carta romántica cuando estas sintiéndote triste. Es como si todo fuese más brillante._ (Estoy enamorada jaaja_) ¡Saludos!


	16. Celestina, simplemente, Celestina

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por:** Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue", **publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

Celestina, simplemente, Celestina

La librería, Zeus e Hijos, no era ni parecida a la del sueño de Hermione, lo que la hizo relajarse un poco. Dentro de su corazón deseaba poder haber ido a esta en el futuro, o pasado; y se preguntó ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? Hubiese sido terrible que esta cerrase porque los estudiantes no iban.

Había libros bastante extraños, fascinantes, sí, pero extraños. Si de algo estaba segura, era que ella no podría comprarlos, los libros eran demasiado costosos. Sus ojos viajaron por las vitrinas, mirando los libros con aprensión. Luego de hacer una imagen mental de los libros que pensaba comprar a futuro, siguió a sus amigos a Honeydukes, su atención estaba puesta un cien por ciento en Severus, y se preguntaba que pasaba por su cabeza, y notó que tal vez… solo tal vez ya lo había perdido.

— ¿Sabes si es que estas enlistada en un matrimonio arreglado? — Le preguntó Narcissa mientras unía sus brazos con los de ella.

— No lo creo — Respondió Hermione — ¿No te molesta saber que tu matrimonio fue arreglado cuando naciste?

Narcissa se sonrojó y Hermione notó que a la rubia no le molestaba para nada el hecho de casarse con Lucius Malfoy.

— A casi nadie le agrada Lucius, pero él siempre ha sido especial conmigo, me protege — Comenzó a explicar la rubia — Claro, que él sabe desde hace mucho tiempo que tendrá que casarse conmigo, así que cuando él estaba en Hogwarts, siempre estaba cuidándome, se quedaba conmigo cuando había fiestas a las que no podía atender por mi edad, y cuando ya era mayor y podía ir a los bailes, él bailaba solo conmigo, incluso me defendía de Bellatrix cuando esta comenzaba a tratarme mal. Por eso a Bella no le agrada mucho — Terminó de explicar con una sonrisa.

— Parece ser alguien muy amable — Respondió Hermione sinceramente, aunque sabía que en unos años más, él trataría de acabar con la vida de ella y la de sus amigos. Y aunque él y Narcissa pasaron al lado de la orden a último momento, ella nunca olvidaría que fueron y serán mortífagos.

Espera un minuto. Voldemort le entregó a Regulus el relicario; a Bellatrix y a Rodolphus la copa; a Narcissa con Lucius el diario. ¡Ella era amiga de tres de los mortífagos más leales a Voldemort! ¡Ellos tendrían Horcruxes! Hasta el año 1981 solo había cinco, puesto que Nagini fue convertida en horcrux en los noventa. Más de la mitad de los horcruxes podrían ser destruidos… si tan solo pudiese cambiar a sus amigos al lado de la luz.

Narcissa comenzó a hablar nuevamente y Hermione decidió poner toda su atención en ella.

— No creo que a Bellatrix le agrade mucho Rodolphus — Empezó la futura señora Malfoy — Y eso que ella sabe perfectamente bien que él es su prometido.

— Tal vez no lo acepta porque es una adolescente rebelde — Fue la respuesta de Hermione.

— Todos somos adolescentes — Respondió divertida Narcissa — ¿Eso significa que tú también eres rebelde?

— Más de lo que tú crees — Le contestó con una sonrisa torcida Hermione — Bueno, siguiendo con el caso de Bellatrix y Rodolphus, ¿No crees que es una muy buena oportunidad para ser celestinas?

— Pero que buena idea, Hermione Granger — Dijo Narcissa, mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su cara. Las dos chicas llegaron de las primeras a Honeydukes y esperaron a que llegaran sus amigos. Regulus insistió en pagar por los dulces de todos y Hermione reconoció que él era 'Más dulce que cualquier dulce en la tienda' y le besó la mejilla, provocando un sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa de la parte del chico. Severus sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino, pensando el Lily, y extrañamente en Hermione.

* * *

**Pabaji****:**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar jeje nueva palabra… la ocuparé. Saludines, que estés muy bien.

**L.D. Stewart****:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar saludos que estés muy bien. Eliza.

**Amia Snape****:**Hola Amia, ¿Qué tal tu día? Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. Pues, ellos son unos inmaduros y Severus… lo único que te puedo decir es que Hermione de alguna manera u otra hará que Lily salga de su corazón. Pues, en relación a lo del poema… lo pasaré a español para que lo leas. Saludos.

**Lantano****:**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Sí las cosas están un poco difíciles entre ellos por ahora… pero cuando uno baja… tiene que subir (Wuaaaa es de al revés!) saludos


	17. La nueva pareja mágica

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por:** Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue", **publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**La nueva pareja mágica **

Esa noche, la cena fue algo especial. Severus no hablaba, solo lanzaba miradas de odio a quien le hablase. Hermione no decía mucho tampoco – solo respondía sí o no – Eso provocó que Narcissa fuese la única que hablara. Incluso las historias graciosas de Bellatrix – que parecían no tener fin – no funcionaron, la tensión aún se sentía en la mesa. Regulus, ya cansado de recibir todas las miradas de odio de Snape, se puso de pie y se fue a sentar con los Slytherin de su año.

— Bien hecho — Le murmuró sarcásticamente Hermione a Severus. El frunció el ceño y mantuvo su boca cerrada. En vez de hablar, clavó bruscamente su tenedor a una papa, ésta saltó, le pegó a su jugo de calabaza y se rebalsó. Narcissa se movió rápidamente, tomó el vaso de jugo y lo puso nuevamente en la mesa. Severus solo asintió en gracias y Narcissa rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos? — Preguntó un poco molesta Bellatrix — Aquí estaba yo, pensando que ustedes serían la nueva pareja mágica del momento ¿Y qué hacen ustedes? No se hablan y actúan fríamente.

— Le sale natural a él — Fue la respuesta de Hermione, luego de eso se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir del gran comedor — Buenas Noches — Dijo y abandonó el lugar furiosa con su varita firme en su mano derecha. No le importaba a quien hechizar, lo único que sabía era que estaba tan molesta que podía lanzarle una maldición hasta a Harry Potter.

La mayoría de las personas notaron esto y se mantuvieron alejados de ella. Al llegar a su habitación le gruñó la contraseña a Sir Leroy, inmediatamente se disculpó y se dispuso a entrar a esta.

— Oh — Dijo antes de llegar a su cama — Me gustaría cambiar la contraseña.

— Muy bien, espéreme dentro, Milady — Respondió el caballero — Lo conversaremos en su habitación, en caso de que la hayan seguido.

Hermione sólo murmuró algo ilegible a cualquier oído humano, suspiró y lanzó su bolso al sillón mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

— Y dígame, ¿Cuál quiere que sea la nueva contraseña? — Preguntó el caballero, Hermione lo pensó por unos segundos ¿Qué cosa podría ser? Algo que nadie de los setenta supiese. ¿O tal vez algo tan Muggle que sus amigos no lo pudiesen adivinar?

— Mujer Bonita — Contestó luego de pensarlo unos minutes — Es una película Muggle que aún no han creado. Y de todas maneras, nadie asociaría 'mujer bonita' conmigo — Se rió falsamente, deseando en el interior de su corazón, tener el cabello rojo y ojos verde esmeralda.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? — Preguntó con mucho cuidado el retrato — Ustedes no son la primera pareja a la que veo discutir.

— No discutimos — Respondió Hermione y se acostó en el suelo — Él está enamorado de alguien más, y no es capaz de olvidarla. Yo pensé que las cosas serían diferentes, ya que estoy aquí… pero… pero… por lo visto no. No le puedo decir nada, porque sé que si le habló voy a llorar, y he llorado mucho. No quiero llorar más.

— ¿Tan malas eran las cosas en tu tiempo?

— Si — Respondió — Y al mismo tiempo eran buenas. Acabábamos de ganar la guerra contra Voldemort el día anterior… mucha gente murió, no solo en la batalla final. Murió gente buena, pero también mala, gente que conocí acá — Cerró sus ojos y continuó hablando — Deseo que todo esto acabe. Deseo que Hogwarts me mande de vuelta al futuro.

— Hay alguien en la puerta — Dijo Sir Leroy — Vuelvo en un minuto — Ella sólo asintió. Segundos más tarde, el caballero volvió nervioso.

— ¿Y? — Preguntó — ¿Es… él?

— Si por 'él' te refieres al jovencito, entonces sí, es él — Le contestó a una triste Hermione.

— Cambiaste la contraseña, ¿Cierto? — Le preguntó Hermione.

— Sí — Fué la respuesta de Sir Leroy.

— Entonces, ya sabes, las reglas son claras. Él no puede entrar a la habitación sin saber la contraseña, menos sin el consentimiento de la persona que está en la habitación. Y como él no me habla, no tiene mi consentimiento.

— Sería un poco inmaduro no dejarlo entrar — Respondió suavemente el caballero — Pero como soy una pintura, y no puedo defenderte, le diré que se marche.

— Sí — Respondió Hermione, mientras se ponía de pie — Dile que se valla, que estoy cansada.

— Si, milady.

* * *

**L.D. Stewart****:**Hola, muchas gracias por leer. Pues, como demoré tanto antes en subir capítulos, ahora lo estoy haciendo un poco más seguido. Saludos.

**Amia Snape****:**¡Hola! Yo me encuentro muy bien, disfrutando mi fin de semana. Sí Narcissa es un personaje muy querible en esta historia… Créeme, Hermione se aprovechará de eso en el futuro. Mmm con respecto a lo del futuro… no te puedo responder mucho. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Te gustó la otra historia también! Debo admitir que casi lloro cuando la leí por primera vez y decidí traducirla… Saludos.

**Pabaji****:**Muchas gracias, me haces sonrojar hjahaha Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.

**Lantano****:**Uff. El futuro… no te puedo responder eso… pero mas adelante se sabrá todo. Hermione aún tiene que decidir si quiere volver a su tiempo o quedarse con sus nuevos amigos. Saludos y gracias por comentar.


	18. Miss Marple

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por:** Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue", **publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**Señora Marple**

Para sacarse a Severus de la cabeza, Hermione decidió comenzar a planear la mejor manera de deshacerse de los horcruxes. Si hacía eso rápidamente, y los Potter morían, su muerte no sería en vano, aunque uno de sus propósitos era darle a Harry una buena infancia, así que Lily y James no podían morir.

— Podría asesinar a Trelawney — Murmuró, recordando que al escuchar la profecía, Voldemort convirtió a Harry en otro de sus horcruxes.

Mientras intentaba encontrar una solución a la inmortalidad del Lord, hizo una lista del uno al siete, con el nombre y ubicación de los horcruxes.

Uno_ Diario_ Lucius Malfoy

Dos _Anillo_ Casa de los Gaunt

Tres _Relicario _Regulus Black

Cuatro _Copa _Bóveda de los Lestrange.

Cinco _Diadema_ Sala de los menesteres.

Seis _Harry Potter_ Hogwarts

Siete _Nagini _Voldemort

Ok. Los últimos dos estaban eliminados, afortunadamente, Voldemort aún no los ha creado. Si tan solo pudiese conseguir la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos, tendría tres Horcruxces; el diario, el relicario y la copa. El anillo – que hacer con el anillo – le podría pedir al profesor Dumbledore que le ayudase con ese – preferiblemente sin probarlo en su mano – Lo único que faltaría es la diadema. Con mucha suerte, ya estaba en la sala de los menesteres.

— Vamos Hermione — Se dijo a sí misma — Piénsalo bien, ¿Cómo convencer a los Slytherins de abandonar a Voldemort? — Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello… bueno, intentó pasar una mano por su cabello – tal vez el sobrenombre que James Potter le puso le calzaba perfecto.

— ¿Señorita Granger? — Le interrumpió sus pensamientos Sir Leroy — El jovencito está preguntando por pistas, para así adivinar la contraseña — Levantó una ceja, y la miró fijamente — Está muy determinado a conseguirla, ¿Le doy algunas pistas?

— Hmm — Fue su única respuesta, estaba claro que Severus quería hablar con ella y por lo visto no tenía intensiones de dejar la habitación. Tal vez debería escucharlo.

— La película aún no ha sido creada — Empezó — Su nombre viene de una canción. Tal vez ya exista. No sé mucho de eso.

— ¿Sabrá él eso?

— Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

— Lo ayudaré — Respondió el caballero y salió de la habitación — Hasta pronto mi lady.

Mientras esperaba por Severus – asumiendo que éste adivinaría la contraseña – comenzó a pensar en su futuro y en como pedir ayuda a sus nuevos amigos. Estaba mas que claro que no les pediría que viviesen la vida de espía que Severus tuvo que vivir por el bien mayor. Pero… ella no sabía si podría convertirse en una mortífaga. Estaría traicionando a sus amigos, a Harry.

— ¡Grrr! — Se lanzó violentamente al sofá y comenzó a golpearlo con sus manos, arrepintiéndose de haber molestado a Hogwarts. Deseando volver a su tiempo.

Pero sí lo hacía, Harry seguiría muerto, le recordó su mente.

Hermione comenzó a llorar al recordar todas las muertes que hubo en la batalla final, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró un preocupado Severus.

* * *

**Pabaji****:**Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar la historia. Muchos saludos espero que tengas un muy buen fin de semana. Besos Eliza

**Amia Snape****:** Muchas gracias por comentar. Espero que estés disfrutando de tu fin de semana. Muchos saludos. Eliza

**MAGALY:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos. Eliza

**Lantano****:** Jaja créeme, estoy más que segura que se le pasó por su cabeza lanzarle un hechizo… y no solo a ella, sino que también a los merodeadores. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos. Eliza

**bess20****:** Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer la historia. Espero que te siga gustando. En relación a lo de la traducción, intento hacer lo mejor posible. Saludos y que estés bien. Eliza


	19. Entrando a la habitación

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por:**Mi**

**Aclaraciones:**Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue",**publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo. ¡Prometo subir la actualización de **'The contract' **Hoy por la noche!

* * *

**Entrando a habitación **

Severus esperó fuera de la habitación a Sir Leroy, cada segundo que pasaba su pie se azotaba más fuerte contra el piso del pasillo. ¿Por qué Hermione cambió la contraseña sin decirle nada a él? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

Sir Leroy volvió de la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara, Severus lo miró sorprendido.

— La señorita me dejó ayudarle con la contraseña — Le comentó el caballero.

— Por favor dime que no es nada relacionado con el futuro— Preguntó asustado el Slytherin; pero la mirada que Sir Leroy le dio le respondió todas sus preguntas — Genial.

— Es una película, pero su nombre proviene de una canción que probablemente exista en esta época.

— ¿Una palabra? — Sir Leroy desvió la mirada — ¿Dos Palabras? — El caballero se volteó a observarlo y le regaló una brillante sonrisa. El prefecto sonrió de vuelta, aliviado. Hasta el momento iba todo bien — Está bien. ¿Es el nombre de alguien?

— No.

— ¿El nombre de la canción lleva algún color?

— No.

— ¿Un animal?

— Hmm… tendrás que ser un poco mas especifico.

— ¡Ah! — Respondió Severus — Los humanos somos animales también. ¿Es un humano?

— Sí.

— ¿La primera palabra es 'humano'?

— No

— ¿'Niña'?

— Cerca, pero no.

— ¿'Mujer'?

El caballero sonrió nuevamente y el corazón de Severus comenzó a palpitar cada vez más rápido. Estaba cerca, ya estaba por adivinar la contraseña. No era 'Mi niña' tal vez existía una canción llamada 'Mi Mujer'. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que Sir Leroy habló.

— De curiosidad. ¿Cómo describiría a la Señorita Granger?

— Bueno… ella es inteligente — Respondió Severus frunciendo el ceño — ¿Por qué?

— Físicamente — Aclaró el caballero, mientras movía su mano derecha para darle a entender que era otra pista.

— ¡Oh! Bien. Creo que… Linda. Atractiva. B… ¡'Mujer Bonita'! — Gritó Severus emocionado y Sir Leroy sonrió mientras le dejaba entrar a la habitación, la sonrisa que adornaba la cara del prefecto desapareció cuando vio a Hermione acostada en el sofá sollozando.

— Hermione — Susurró y se acercó a ella — ¿Hermione, que pasa?

Al escuchar su nombre, Hermione levantó la cabeza e intentó mirarlo — ¿S-Severus? Adivinaste la contraseña.

— Sí — Respondió, pensando que las respuestas cortas serían una mejor alternativa — Aunque, ahora ya se algo del futuro.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Pues, que habrá una película que llevará por nombre_ 'Mujer Bonita'_ — Le respondió con una sonrisa torcida. Ella se puso de pie, sonriendo entre lágrimas — Ahora dime, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por lo que sucedió hoy en Hogsmeade?

— ¿Aún amas a Lily Evans? — Le preguntó de frentón Hermione y la sonrisa de Severus se borró por completo.

— ¿Cómo lo…?

— ¡Hola! Soy del futuro — Le respondió haciendo gestos con la mano — Se lo que sucedió cuando diste tus OWLS, sobre todas las veces que intentaste disculparte, sobre tu pasado con ella antes de que llegasen a Hogwarts, y sobre tu amistad con ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? — Preguntó duramente.

— He visto tus memorias — Susurró mientras algunas lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas — Y también está la carta que escribiste…

— ¿Una carta? ¿Para quién?

— Para mí.

Severus estiró su mano y Hermione le entregó la carta, no le fue difícil encontrarla, puesto que siempre la llevaba consigo. Levantó su miraba y la mantuvo en la expresión de Severus al leer la carta.

Severus la miró a los ojos y levantó la carta en sus manos, cuando notó que Hermione le estaba poniendo atención, partió la carta en dos.

* * *

**L.D. Stewart****:** Hey me haces sonrojar hahaha. Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar esta historia. Saludos y que tengas una semana fenomenal. Besos. Eliza.

**bess20****:** Muchas gracias por comentar y leer saludos. Severus disculpándose, tal vez lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos que tengas una semana productiva. Eliza.

**Pabaji****:** Jaja. Es un poco mala… pero la mujer dolida siempre lo es. Muchos saludos. Gracias por leer y comentar. Que tengas una buena semana. Cariños. Eliza.

**sailor mercuri o neptune****:** Jeje. Saludos y gracias por comentar. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Que tengas una buena semana. Eliza.

**Amia Snape:** Hola Ami… jejeje se me fue invitarte me porte mal todo el fin de semana… para la otra será. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Saludos y que tu semana sea mejor que el fin de semana. Besos Eliza.

**Sucubos****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos que tengas una buena semana. Cariños. Eliza.

**Lantano****:** Sí, ahora si que se le vienen responsabilidades. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar saludos y que tengas una semana genial. Besos Eliza.


	20. Mi niña

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones**: Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue"**,publicado por **"CeliaEquus**".Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic**: Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo. Pues, me he demorado un poco más de lo estipulado en postear este capítulo. Les cuento… Mi novio me dejó y la única relación que tuve estos últimos dos días fue con una botella de tequila jaja. Espero les guste el capítulo. Saludos.

* * *

**Mi Niña**

Uno hubiese pensado que Hermione ya había gastado su cuota diaria de lágrimas, pero al ver a Severus partir la carta en pedacitos, comenzó a sentir ese familiar picor en los ojos. Cuando el futuro profesor de pociones terminó de romper la carta, bajó sus brazos y los puso en sus rodillas y miró a Hermione.

— Severus, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? — Le preguntó entre sollozos — Esa es la única razón por la que no me he vuelto loca acá en el pasado. Lo único que me liga al futuro, ¿Cómo pudiste destruirla?

— Fue muy fácil — Le respondió, sus ojos se mantuvieron duros todo el proceso — No necesitas de ese estúpido papel, Hermione.

— Sí, lo necesito — Le respondió la chica mientras se ponía de pie — Sé lo que va a pasar, todas la cosas _horribles _que la gente de este tiempo hará. ¡Yo viví las consecuencias de sus acciones! Y ahora puedo cambiarlo todo, y no sé cómo hacerlo sin dañar a los que amo. Quiero salvarte a ti, de todo lo malo que te va a pasar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque _te amo_, maldita sea — Le gritó.

— Entonces, no necesitas esa carta — Le respondió mientras recibía los suaves golpes que ella le propinaba en el pecho.

— ¿Por qué no?

Severus la tomó por sorpresa, envolvió sus brazos en ella y la besó. Hermione lo afirmó fuertemente, temiendo que todo era un sueño. Rindiéndose al poder del beso, la chica pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Severus, mientras que sus dedos le acariciaban el cuello y su fino cabello negro. Cuando Hermione ya no podía aguantas más la sensaciones que ese beso le estaba propinando, se separaron por falta de aire, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos.

— Es por eso que no necesitas la carta — Respondió Severus con una sonrisa tímida, que Hermione devolvió gustosa.

* * *

Un poco corto, pero ya saben, yo solo traduzco.

**Pabaji****:** Hola, pues, creo que ya entró en razón, al fin y al cabo lo único que sentía eran celos e inseguridad. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos y que disfrutes tu fin de semana.

**Amia Snape****:** Amia querida, el chantaje a la traductora no te llevará a ninguna parte aajajja y menos si ella está inconsciente en su cama. Me alegró la tarde este comentario, me hiso reír y sí que lo necesitaba. En fin, respondiendo a tu pregunta, la carta es la misma del primer capítulo en la que Severus le confiesa que lo que sintió por Lily no era amor verdadero, sino una obsesión juvenil y que si Hermione fuese mayor él la hubiese invitado a salir formalmente. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Muchos saludos y ¡Me queda media botella de tequila! ¿Mi casa o la tuya? Ahahah. Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

**sailor mercuri o neptune****:** Sí, el problema de esos dos es que ambos son unos cabeza dura. Les cuesta reconocer lo que el otro siente. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer y comentar. Que tengas un muy buen fin de semana.

**Lantano****:** Oh sí, fue un capítulo lleno de revelaciones. El siguiente se viene mejor. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer y comentar. Que tengas un muy buen fin de semana.

**L.D. Stewart****:** jajaja gracias por los piropos. Esta vez no me sonrojé, el sonrojo no va bien con mi piel. Ajjaja. Pues, su reacción fue de inseguridad y miedo a que Hermione estuviese enamorada de su versión mayor. Fueron celos a sí mismo. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Que tengas un muy buen fin de semana.


	21. Di que me amas

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: "CeliaEquus"

Traducido por: Mi

**Aclaraciones**:Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction** "Hogwarts to the rescue"**,publicado por** "CeliaEquus"**.Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! … no tenía muchas ganas de subir el capitulo pero bueno… lo subí igual =) Saludos.

* * *

**Di que me amas**

— Oh Dios — Dijo Hermione, mientras se le salía una risilla y tapaba sus hinchados labios con sus manos — Quiero decir… _wow_ … yo…

— ¿Uh-huh? — Preguntó sonriendo.

— Así que… ¿Qué significó eso? — Le preguntó tímidamente Hermione, su cara estaba sonrojaba, Severus la besó en la mejilla antes de contestar.

— Tontita — Le susurró en el oído — ¿Acaso no es obvio?

— Quiero que lo digas — Respondió entrecortadamente al sentir los besos de Severus en su cuello.

— ¿Decir qué?

— Decir que me amas. Di que me amas.

— Te amo.

— De nuevo.

— Te amo. Hermione, te amo.

— Yo también te amo, Severus — Le respondió antes que sus labios se uniesen nuevamente. Finalmente se separaron y se sentaron en el sofá, Severus acariciaba el cabello de Hermione — ¿Alguna vez pensaste que uno pudiese enamorarse en tan corto tiempo?

— Oh sí — Le contestó mientras se acercaba más a ella — Tú sabes… lo de mi relación con Lily – incluso las cosas que aún no suceden. Y que no lo harán porque tú estás aquí ahora.

— ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? — Le preguntó sonriendo — Te lo dije, vine al pasado para prevenir todo lo malo.

— ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? — Le preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

— N-no lo puedo decir — Le contestó.

— ¿Has planeado como hacerlo?-

— Me temo que he encontrado solo una forma de hacerlo. Y si lo hago, podré herir a la gente que más amo — Respondió lentamente.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — Le preguntó suavemente, mientras la abrazaba, demostrándole que él estaría siempre con ella.

— Mucho.

— ¿De qué? — La mente de Hermione viajó a la clase del Boggart.

— Del fracaso — Respondió — Del peor tipo.

* * *

**Amia Snape****:** Hola amiga ajajaj sí eso es verdad. La mente se desconecta traduciendo. Por eso he traducido bastante esta semana. Ajajaja me imagino… un par de siglos traduciendo ahahaha divertido. Pues sabes, vi un poco de la película y aunque no lo creas me dormí… mi hermano se enojo por eso… pero bueno, las horas de sueño son muy importantes para nosotros los adolescentes en desarrollo jajaja (Ojalá fuese una adolescente en desarrollo) Besos, que tengas una buena semana.

**bess20****:** Sí algunos de los capítulos son cortísimos, pero no se… este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. ¡Es tan romántico! Saludos y que tengas una buena semana.

**Pabaji****:** No quiero saber nada mas de tequila por lo menos unas semanas. Jajaja. Pues, no hay que matar a nadie, no hay que ensuciarse las manos con 'eso'… ajaja saludos y gracias por comentar. Que tengas una buena semana.

**OceanoAzul19**: Jaja sí, es cortito. Pero los capítulos vienen hechos así. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer y comentar. Que tengas una buena semana.

**L.D. Stewart****:** jajaja sí lo sé. Beber hace mal. Pues eres muy dulce. Ammm sí, los capítulos son cortos pero bueno… ahhaha si crees que eso era muy tierno créeme, vienen capítulos que son demasiado románticos, hasta para mí que soy mujer. Saludos y gracias por comentar. Que tengas una buena semana.

**Lantano****:** hhahaha cuando leí tu comentario me reí tanto que se me quito toda la tristeza ajajaj. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar saludos que tengas una buena semana.

**sailor mercuri o neptune****:** Pues sí, ahora ya son novios así que todo será positivo… por ahora wuajajaja. Saludos y gracias por comentar. Que tengas una buena semana.


	22. Reunión Secreta

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones**:Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction** "Hogwarts to the rescue"**,publicado por **"CeliaEquus"**.Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios!

Necesito su ayuda queridos lectores… la de cualquiera… tengo este inmenso problema, ¡Mi cuenta de ff. net se volvió loca! No me manda notificaciones al mail y se activa y se desactiva sola… yo como soy una neandertal de la computación no se que hacer, les diría, mándenme las instrucciones para solucionarlo por mensaje privado, pero por lo visto no me pueden mandar mensajes… ¡No se que hacer! Ajaaj Ya basta de estupideces, aquí va el capítulo… perdón por demorarme en actualizar, es que entré a un foro y paso ahí.

* * *

**Reunión Secreta**

El profesor Dumbledore, estaba bastante feliz, le habían avisado que tendría una reunión con esta interesante alumna nueva. Porque si que era interesante. Era una refugiada Australiana, educada en casa, que había escapado de un mago oscuro; y aún así, era amiga de futuros seguidores del mago más peligroso que ha existido después de Salazar Slytherin.

Era más amiga de uno de ellos.

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó que ella quería hablar con él, sobre todo porque se acercaban los NEWTs. Sabía de buena mano que ella había estado ayudando a sus amigos, y estaba segura que ella preferiría quedarse con ellos a pasar la tarde con él.

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta, le anunció que su invitada ya había llegado a su oficina. El director le indicó suavemente que entrase y que se sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio.

— Director — Lo saludó tímidamente la chica.

— Señorita Granger — Le respondió con una sonrisa — ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Muy bien, señor — Le contestó — ¿Usted?

— Fantástico, querida niña — Le dijo — ¿Caramelo de limón? — Le ofreció mientras se comía uno, la chica negó con la cabeza — Muy bien, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

— Me gustaría tomar los NEWTs — Le respondió Hermione rápidamente, las cejas de Albus se arquearon, por lo visto la niña no se andaba con rodeos, muy Gryffindor de su parte. Y aún así se juntaba con Slytherins. Bueno, ella era una chica especial.

— Pequeña niña, no has asistido a clases — Le respondió gentilmente — Creo que estas pruebas son más difíciles de lo que piensas. Sé que has estado ayudando a tus amigos a estudiar, pero dar los exámenes es algo totalmente distinto, recuerda que fuiste educada en casa, ¿Alguna vez has dado un examen como este?

Hermione había olvidado totalmente la historia que había creado. Había estado tan ocupada con su vida en este tiempo que había olvidado la mentira que le dijo a Dumbledore.

— Tal vez — Comenzó — Sí usted me muestra como son las pruebas, algún ejemplo… y yo demuestro que estoy preparada para tomarlas… — Dumbledore suspiró.

— Está bien — Respondió cansadamente.

— Oh, gracias profesor — Chilló y se puso de pie.

— Yo te supervisaré, ¿Qué pruebas piensas tomar?

Hermione había estado estudiando en secreto durante toda la semana, ya no iba a clases con Severus, solo estudiaba — Me gustaría tomar Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia, Transfiguraciones, Historia de la magia y Encantamientos, ¿Son muchos?

— Tú tienes que decidir eso — Le respondió Dumbledore — Veremos cómo te va en la prueba escrita.

— Oh, no las haga fácil — Le dijo la chica con aires de seguridad — Estoy segura que puedo mantener el mismo nivel que los alumnos del colegio.

— Si usted lo dice — Le contestó el director — Ven mañana a mi oficina, yo te tomaré las pruebas. En la mañana darás las pruebas escritas y al otro día las practicas, ¿Qué te parece eso?

— Me parece perfecto, señor — Le respondió Hermione sonriendo, no podía creer que no se le hubiese ocurrido eso antes. Al segundo que puso un pie fuera de la oficina del director comenzó a asustarse, ¿En que diablos se había metido?

Te quieres graduar con tus amigos, con Severus, se dijo a sí misma y volvió a su habitación.

— Hola, Sir Leroy — Saludo alegremente Hermione al caballero.

— ¿Dijo que 'sí'? — Le preguntó emocionado.

— Algo así — Le contestó Hermione — Tengo que hacer algunas pruebas y él decidirá si estoy preparada para tomar mis NEWTS.

— ¡Maravilloso! — Dijo feliz — ¿Contraseña?

— Mujer Bonita.

— Igual a usted, My lady. Ahora entre a la habitación.

* * *

**bess20****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, saludos. Espero te gusten los demás capítulos.

**L.D. Stewart****:** ajajaja no es eso.. (Aunque he conocido hombres que no tienen ni un hueso romántico) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Amia Snape****:** ajajaj sí, me dormí pero… lo único bueno de la peli fue Johnny. Me encanta. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Sí son 100 capítulos.

**sailor mercuri o neptune**: Sí, este también fue uno de mis favoritos cuando leí la historia por primera vez. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Pabaji****:** jjaja pues, Hermione es Hermione. Jaaja nooo no tienes que ensuciarte tus bellas y prolijas manos (Mi hermano ya lo hiso) No, nada más de tequila no bebidas… estoy pasando mis penas en clases de Latín. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y preocuparte por mí. saludos


	23. Supervisando

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por:** Mi**

Aclaraciones:Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue"**,publicado por **"CeliaEquus"**.Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic**: Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! … ¡Aaarrggggg! no me dejaba actualizar mis historias. ¡Woooow! Gracias a todos los que comentan, ya van más de cien comentarios, nunca lo hubiese imaginado. ¡Saludos!

* * *

"Supervisando"

Hermione le informó a sus amigos en el desayuno que estaría ocupada en la semana. Todos le aseguraron que sus nervios no eran justificados, que ella estaba lista para dar la prueba. Severus le besó la mejilla y le prometió que no la molestaría a menos que ella lo desease.

— Si empiezo a sufrir ataques de pánico, te avisaré — Le aseguró Hermione bromeando, aunque por dentro deseaba que sus nervios no la traicionasen. Ella quería que él estuviese orgulloso de ella.

El primer día mantuvo a Hermione ocupada con pruebas escritas de Transfiguraciones, Aritmancia y Pociones. Cuando las pruebas terminaron, Dumbledore la obligó a tomarse unos minutos de descanso antes de empezar con las pruebas prácticas. A la hora de almuerzo, no habló mucho, los nervios no la dejaban pensar, a Severus le tomó alrededor de 20 minutos lograr que ella comiese algo.

— Haría de todo para quitar tus nervios — Murmuró Severus en el oído de Hermione.

Las pruebas prácticas de Encantamientos y Transfiguraciones salieron espectaculares, Hermione salió de estas con una sonrisa, puesto que no Dumbledore podría decir que ella hizo mal los hechizos.

— Lo haces muy bien — Le comentó Dumbledore sorprendido.

A paso lento, Hermione se fue a la habitación, ahí estaba sentado Severus leyendo su libro de Pociones avanzado. Hermione miró el libro un poco molesta, recordando los problemas que le trajo ese libro en el futuro.

— Hola — Murmuró Severus sin levantar la mirada. Ella suspiró y se lanzó al sofá en el que él estaba sentado. Al sentirla a su lado, Severus cerró el libro y la atrapó en sus brazos. Hermione se estremeció al leer 'sectumsempra' en una esquina del libro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntó Severus.

— Estoy un poco cansada — Le mintió — ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

— No muy bueno — Le comentó el pelinegro con pocas ganas.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó sorprendida, Hermione. Severus se veía tan relajado a su lado.

— Porque no he estado a tu lado — Le respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que Severus Snape podía ser romántico? — Se burló Hermione. El lanzó el libro a la cama y la apretó en sus brazos. Con una mano acariciaba su cabello y con la otra su estomago, obligándola a relajarse. Cuando se quedó dormida, la tomó en sus brazos y la acomodó en la cama.

Al otro día, Hermione despertó en su cama, al ver el libro de pociones en el piso, supo cómo había llegado a la cama. Al ver el libro, unas ganas inmensas de quemar el libro se apoderaron de ella, pero sabía que Severus se enojaría si supiese que ella quemó el libro. Así que a la fuerza, tomó el libro en sus manos y se lo fue a dejar a su querido novio. Agradecido, Severus le dio un poderoso beso.

— Gracias, necesitaba eso — Le dijo agradecida Hermione.

Al llegar al despacho de Dumbledore sus piernas tiritaban, al igual que el día anterior las pruebas escritas fueron primero; Historia de la magia, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos. Al terminar estas, partió corriendo a las mazmorras a hacer su prueba práctica de pociones con el profesor Slughorn.

Gracias, profesor Snape, pensó Hermione al ver como su poción quedaba perfecta.

— Deja la poción ahí — Le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa — Está perfecta, estoy seguro que Madame Pomfrey estará agradecida de recivirla.

— _Muchas gracias_, profesor — Respondió feliz, Hermione.

— Muchas gracias a _usted_, Señorita Granger.

Lo último que tuvo que hacer fue la prueba práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No fue tan difícil, el comienzo de la prueba le recordó las últimas clases con el profesor Lupin. Lo único diferente, fue que su Boggart ya no era una profesora McGonagall reprobándole todo, esta vez era un joven Severus Snape muerto, a Hermione solo le costó unos segundos reponerse a la imagen y contraatacar el hechizo antes que este cambiase por alguien más del futuro, alguien como Harry.

— ¡Riddikulus! — Gritó Hermione y Severus-Boggart comenzó a bailar una canción de Grease. Dumbledore soltó una pequeña risa. Con un movimiento de varita, el Boggart volvió al baúl.

— Te entregaré los resultados lo más pronto posible — Le informó el director. Hermione se retiró a su dormitorio, exhausta, pero feliz. Las cosas habían salido más que bien.

* * *

**Mikaely:** jeje sí, el es muy dulce en esta historia. Muchos saludos y gracias por comentar.

**Pabaji****:** jajaj no lo incites, que cuando vio mi brazo un poco morado se molestó tanto que yo tuve que cuidar su mano por casi tres días. Saludos y gracias por comentar y leer. Saludos.

**Amia Snape**: Harry está muerto en el futuro. Así que aunque ella volviese, Harry no estaría ahí. Jaja y sí, es más que entendible que quiera graduarse con Severus, ¿Quién no lo querría? ¡Yo sí! Muchas gracias por comentar y leer. Saludos.

**L.D. Stewart****:** jaja, ya me resigne. La mía ya no funciona, ni si quiera podía actualizar mis historias ¡Hace tanto que no me demoraba tanto en actualizar! Jajaja. Sí también hay mujeres que no tienen romanticismo, pues que bien que tú seas romántico. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Lillianne Moore**: jaja, sí, Hermione siempre con ganas de saber más. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Lantano****:** Jaja, no importa. Pues, eso también le preocupa a ella. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.


	24. ¡Resultados!

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por:**Mi**

Aclaraciones:Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue"**,publicado por**"CeliaEquus"**.Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic**: Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! … ¡Aaarrggggg! Ff. Net no me dejaba actualizar mis historias nuevamente. Espero les guste el capítulo. Saludos. En unos veinte minutos más actualizo the contract.

* * *

**¡Resultados!**

Luego de dos días de ardua espera, Hermione recibió una lechuza con los resultados de las pruebas. Al principió no sabía que era, levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de Dumbledore, que solo le sonrió, demostrándole que no estaba mal, que podía leer la carta con sus amigos alrededor. Tomó la carta con su mano derecha, antes de poder abrirla, comenzó a hiperventilar. Al notar que sus amigos la miraban, se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Le preguntó Narcissa al ver como temblaban sus manos, los otros al escuchar el tono preocupado de la rubia pararon sus conversaciones y se enfocaron en la nerviosa castaña.

— Um, bueno… ellos. Los veo más tarde — Respondió Hermione mientras se ponía de pie. Antes de irse del comedor, besó rápidamente a Severus en los labios. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lo que más quería era estar lejos de cualquier estudiante a la hora de abrir el sobre.

Sir Leroy le prometió estar con ella cuando recibiese sus resultados. Hermione nunca pensó que una pintura le provocase tanta calma, pero el caballero era tan amable con ella, y la protegía. No era ridículo como Sir Cadogan. Era adorable.

— Respira — Le dijo el caballero con una sonrisa — Abre el sobre, calmadamente.

Al suelo cayó una carta y Hermione la leyó con voz temblorosa.

_Querida Señorita Granger,_

_No tengo duda alguna de lo nerviosa que debe estar en estos momentos. Como lo debe ya saber, los resultados de sus exámenes prácticos salieron de maravilla. El único problema fueron los escritos, pero no tiene por que preocuparse de eso, al fin y al cabo solo fueron dos o tres errores. Viendo los resultados que usted obtuvo, me siento más que feliz al informarle que usted está autorizada a realizar los NEWTS con los alumnos de séptimo año. Más abajo le adjunté sus resultados, que sin lugar a dudas, son impresionantes para alguien que solo fue educada en casa._

_Aritmancia E_

_Encantamientos E_

_Defensa contra las artes oscuras E_

_Historia de la magia S. E._

_Pociones E_

_Transformaciones E_

_Felicitaciones nuevamente por los resultados._

_Sinceramente,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

— Gracias, Harry — Murmuró Hermione al ver que su nota en defensa contra las artes oscuras era una E y no una S. E. como en sus TIMOS, pero bueno, después de la guerra claro que tenía que saber cómo defenderse.

Aunque también, citando a Dumbledore, el tener a un maravilloso profesor de Defensa en el Sexto año, ayudó bastante.

Con la mirada perdida en sus notas, se preguntó por que había sacado ese puntaje en historia de la magia. ¿En qué se podría haber…?

¡Demonios! Ya sabía lo que había sucedido. Muchas cosas que ella sabía aún no eran descubiertas. Recordó que preguntaron algo de los duendes y ella respondió recordando las clases del profesor Bins en el futuro.

Horas más tarde, Severus llegó a su habitación, su ceja izquierda se levantó al verla prácticamente devorar un libro de historia de la magia. Sir Leroy lo dejó entrar con la condición que la distrajese.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Le preguntó Severus con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado. Hermione solo le entregó la carta de Dumbledore.

— Me dejaron dar los NEWTS — Le susurró.

— ¡¿Qué? — Le preguntó, su ceño se fruncía cada vez más al leer la carta. Cuando la terminó, la miró con una expresión extraña en los ojos. La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció inmediatamente.

* * *

**Pabaji****:** Ummm sí, pero eso ya pasó…. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**L.D. Stewart****:** Aww que dulce eres, pues aún no se arreglan. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Amia Snape****:**¡Hola Amiga! Pues sí, es un amor… Gracias por compartirlo conmigo. Hehehe. Y Albus, pues es Albus, un manipulador. Siempre lo será y siempre lo ha sido. Estoy traduciendo una historia en la que Vas a odiar a Albus, yo ya lo detesto. Pues, la imagen de mi perfil la hice yo. ¿Quedo linda? En mis tiempos de ocio he hecho varias, si quieres te mando el link y las puedes ver. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**sailor mercuri o neptune****:** ajajja toda la razón, yo no podría con la tentación ajajajaj. Creo que hay varias personas que no soportarían tener a Severus a su lado y no tocarlo… Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.


	25. La reacción de Severus

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por:**Mi**

**Aclaraciones:** Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue"**,publicado por**"CeliaEquus"**.Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic**: Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Pues, estoy enferma... en cama... así que la próxima actualización no demorará casi nada. ¡Saludos!

* * *

La reacción de Severus

— ¿No… te… te molesta? — Le preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa. ¿Acaso le preocupaba que ella fuese más inteligente que él? — L-lo siento, Severus. Te debería haber preguntado…

— ¿Por qué demonios crees que me deberías haber preguntado? — La interrogó sorprendido — ¿Por qué necesitas mi aprobación? Por Merlín, Hermione, cualquier persona estaría más que orgullosa de tener a su lado a una chica tan inteligente como tú. Claro que no me molesta.

— Pensé que estarías enojado porque… yo… — Se sonrojó y no fue capaz de continuar la oración, desafortunadamente, Severus notó lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Crees que eres más inteligente que yo? — Le preguntó Severus, fingiendo estar herido, miró sus pies y continuó con la farsa — Pues, eso demuestra que lo eres. ¿Por qué querrías estar con alguien como yo? Estarías mucho mejor sola, yo solo seré un profesor que pasará su vida destinado a enseñar a niños idiotas, mientras que tú, brillarás en el arte de la adivinación y en la…

— ¡Para! — Le dijo asustada, Hermione — Profesor, nunca creería que yo soy más inteligente que usted ¡Nunca! ¡No digas eso! Te quiero… te quiero mucho… ¡No te atrevas a sugerir que yo brillaría en el arte de la adivinación! Fue en ese momento cuando lo sintió temblar. Lo miró a los ojos y notó que él estaba haciendo lo posible por no reír — ¡Ah! Maldito.

— Me dijiste, Profesor — Rió Severus — No dejes que nadie te escuche decir eso.

— Idiota — Le respondió Hermione mientras le mostraba la lengua. Por alguna razón, Severus la hacía sentir tan bien. Se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados. Cuando Severus se sentó a su lado, se puso de pie. No quería sentarse a su lado. Dos podían jugar ese juego.

— Si te vas a quedar en Hogwarts como profesor — Le dijo seriamente Hermione — Me quedo contigo.

— Tenía pensado sacar una maestría en pociones, con Slughorn como mi mentor.

— Con el _Profesor _Slughorn, Severus.

— Sí, Hermione. De todas maneras, él me aceptó, pero ¿Qué harías tú acá?

— Sacaría una maestría también — Le dijo y suspiró. No, no podía quitar el trabajo de ningún profesor en el futuro; tal vez quizás el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tal vez… le podría peguntar al profesor Dumbledore…

No, solo había sacado un Supera las Espectativas en sus TIMOS de defensa en el futuro.

Pero… sacó una E en su práctica acá. ¡Tal vez aún había esperanza para ella!

— Serás brillante en pociones — Le dijo mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

— ¿Tan bueno soy en tu tiempo? — Le preguntó Severus y ella encogió lo hombros.

— ¿Te afectará el futuro si te digo? — Le preguntó Hermione y el negó con la cabeza.

— Si me lo dices me esforzaré más para lograrlo — Le respondió Severus y recibió una sonrisa por parte de su novia.

— Muy bien — Contestó Hermione mientras se acercaba a él y le susurraba al oído — En mi tiempo — Se acercó más a él — Eres el mejor profesor de pociones de toda Europa.

— Ya veo — Respondió fingiendo desilusión, por dentro estaba más que feliz y orgulloso de si mismo — ¿Sólo de Europa? Estoy decepcionado. Ahora si que me esforzaré.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser el mejor del mundo? — Le preguntó sonriendo y le besó la mejilla.

— Para eso también — Admitió — Pero mi prioridad es demostrarle a mi novia lo inteligente que soy — Hermione se puso a reír, él la lanzó al sofá y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Cuando notaron que ya se hacía muy tarde, Severus la besó en los labios y abandonó la habitación. No sin antes prometerle una celebración junto a los demás Slytherins en Hogsmeade.

* * *

**judith178****:** jaja, pues no pasó nada. Hermione siendo Hermione se preocupó más de la cuenta. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Amia Snape****:** Hola Amia, pues el link es http : / s1238 . photobucket . com / albums / ff482 / Pineapple – XD / (Sin espacios obviamente) Pues hay cosas que he hecho durante mis tiempos de ocio, unas no son tan buenas como las otras pero bueno… la práctica hace al maestro aahaha. Pues en el que estoy traduciendo no es malo, si no que es un poco manipulador ya sabes, todo por el bien común. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Pabaji:**Ajajajaj sí, le pasó por saber mucho. Pues como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**sailor mercuri o neptune**: ¡Hola! Pues solo estaba sorprendido, Hermione siendo Hermione exageró las reacciones de Sevy. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Sakura Tachi****:** Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y los halagos. Me haces sonrojar ahahah. Saludos.


	26. Exámenes

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por:**Mi**

**Aclaraciones:** Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue"**,publicado por**"CeliaEquus"**. Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic**: Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios!

* * *

**Los Exámenes.**

Después de cada examen, los Slytherin salían a los jardines relajarse, al menos después de las pruebas escritas. Cuando terminaban las prácticas, quedaban tan cansados que se reunían en la sala común de Slytherin.

Para los profesores, parecía que ese año había más alumnos que antes, por lo visto el miedo a Voldemort estaba haciendo que los estudiantes estudiasen más, ya sea para unirse a él o para defenderse de él.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Hermione al dar la última prueba. Para ser sinceros, nunca se había imaginado sus NEWTS de esa manera, en su cabeza estaba ella, Harry y Ron. Sin embargo, no podía estar más feliz en ese momento. Una ola de nervios le llegó al recordar las pruebas de Aritmancia e Historia de la Magia, ella sabía más cosas de las que se sabía en su nuevo presente, y eso no era nada bueno.

Unas risas sacaron a Hermione de sus pensamientos, estaba sentada en el lago con sus amigos, los elfos les habían preparado un pequeño picnic, recargó su espalda en el viejo árbol en el que el trío dorado solía estudiar, bueno, en realidad en el árbol que ella solía estudiar, y ahora estaba con otra gente… gente diferente.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer después que te gradúes? — Le preguntó Hermione a Narcissa. Barty, Bellatrix y Regulus acababan de llegar. Ya que ellos eran sexto año no tenían prueban importantes como los de séptimo o quinto.

— Me casaré — Respondió Narcissa encogiendo los hombros como diciendo '¿Acaso no es obvio?'

— No, como trabajo.

— Ese _será_ mi trabajo.

— Pero…

— ¿Qué harás tú, Severus? — Cambió el tema Narcissa, con la esperanza que Hermione dejase de preguntarle a ella.

— Voy a sacar una maestría en Pociones — Respondió Severus con una sonrisa torcida — ¿Y tú, ángel? — Le preguntó Severus a Hermione mientras besaba su frente — ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— Estaba pensando en algo con investigación — Le contestó mientras acariciaba sus manos — Por el ministerio, ya sabes, lo mejor que hago es investigar. Lo que me preocupa ahora es dónde voy a vivir. No tengo donde ir.

— ¡Ven a vivir con nosotros! — La interrumpió Regulus — Vivimos muy cerca del Ministerio y tenemos muchas habitaciones. Desde que se fue Sirius que todo está mejor. Menos tensión, se que a mis padres les agradará la idea.

Pensando en el retrato de la Señora Black, Hermione dio un salto — Lo pensaré. Muchas gracias, Regulus. ¿Dónde vives?

— Grimmauld Place — Dijo el chico y Hermione se encontró sonriendo con los recuerdos de la orden. Al menos conocía esa casa. Pero, tal vez debería quedarse en un lugar más desconocido por ella. Así no tendría que pretender no conocer la casa.

— O, te podrías quedar en mi casa — Sugirió Barty — Mi madre es maravillosa conmigo, pero estoy seguro que se pondrá feliz con una chica en la casa. Y a mí me encantaría que estuvieses en casa también.

— Lo mejor es que Hermione viva en mi casa — Los calló Bellatrix mientras ponía su brazo en los hombros de la castaña, aunque con el brazo de Severus ahí, era un poco incomodo.

— No me importa en donde vivir, siempre y cuando pueda ver a Severus — Dijo Hermione y se ganó unos aww y ohh de parte de las chicas que estaban escuchando. Severus la apretó en sus brazos.

* * *

**Cullen-21-gladys****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos, espero te guste el capítulo.

**Amia Snape****:** Jaja, sí Hermione lo está cambiando, ya no será tan amargado. O hasta que ella esté con él. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Sakura Tachi****:** hahaha suele pasar. Muchas gracias nuevamente por los halagos, y por supuesto por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Pabaji****:** hahah si que lo es. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.


	27. Preocupaciones de séptimo año

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por:**Mi**

**Aclaraciones:** Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue"**,publicado por**"CeliaEquus"**. Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic**: Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios!

* * *

**Preocupaciones de séptimo año**

Los alumnos estaban nerviosos esperando los resultados de los exámenes, supuestamente las lechuzas del Ministerio de Magia debían llegar en cualquier minuto y eso se notaba, el aire estaba tenso y los alumnos de séptimo año en silencio.

— Voy a reprobar, voy a reprobar. No me preparé lo suficiente — Murmuraba Hermione, Severus, igual de nervioso aunque sin demostrarlo, apretó la mano de su novia bajo la mesa, intentando darle apoyo. Los Slytherin más jóvenes intentaban, sin resultado alguno, animarlos. Un grito se sintió por todo el gran comedor cuando entraron las lechuzas.

— Es ahora o nunca — Susurró Severus mientras recogía de la mesa la carta de Hermione y se la entregaba.

— Gr-gracias, Severus — Dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa y abrió su carta. Narcissa y Rabastán imitaron sus acciones. Todos evitaron leer las felicitaciones del Ministerio y se fueron directamente a los resultados.

— Cissy… tus manos están temblando — Dijo Bellatrix con el ceño fruncido e intentó tomar el pergamino en sus manos — Pásamelos, yo los leeré por ti.

— ¡No! — Respondió bruscamente Narcissa, su hermana estaba asustada — Lo siento, Bella. Está bien. Yo… yo puedo leerlos.

— Al menos déjame ayudarte en algo.

— Muy bien.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Rabastán? — Le preguntó Regulus a su amigo, el chico encogió los hombros.

— Dos E, cuatro S.E, y un A — Respondió feliz — Gracias a Salazar Slytherin por eso. Rodolphus estará orgulloso, ¿Cierto Bella?

— Hmm — Fue la respuesta de la menor de las Black — ¿Cómo te fue a ti, hermanita?

— Dos E, tres S. E y dos A — Respondió la rubia sonriendo. Todos compartieron sus resultados, menos Hermione y Severus, que estaban leyendo los resultados del otro con una sonrisa en la cara. Barty se acercó sigilosamente a Hermione y le quitó la carta de las manos.

— ¡Hey! — Dijo Severus e intentó tomar la carta, pero el chico ya se la había entregado a Narcissa.

— ¡Hey! — Agregó Hermione al sentir como le quitaban ahora a Severus la carta y se la entregaban a Rabastán.

— ¿Seis E? — Exclamó Narcissa con orgullo, mientras levantaba su mirada — Eso es fantástico, Mione.

— Nunca pensé que sucedería — Admitió Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa, Severus le dio un beso en la frente.

— Mierda — Los interrumpió Rabastán — Severus… no sé que decir…

— Tuve ayuda de Hermione — Respondió sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo le fue? — Preguntaron varias personas, incluso algunos de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

— Los ocho… Extraordinarios — Respondió Rabastán y sus amigos lo felicitaron, ninguno de los Slytherin había reprobado – un poco gracias a la ayuda de Hermione – y eso era algo por lo que celebrar. En todas las mesas se podía ver gente feliz, eventualmente, Dumbledore pidió silencio.

—Nosotros, los profesores del colegio, estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes, nuestros alumnos de séptimo año — Comenzó el director —Por esto, les daremos el día libre para que vallan a Hogsmeade a celebrar — Más gritos emocionados se sintieron en el gran comedor — Tienen hasta media noche, para llegar. Y _no pueden salir del pueblo._

— Luna llena — Murmuró Severus, Hermione levantó la mirada y vio a Remus, que se veía cansado, pero feliz. Claramente le había ido muy bien en sus exámenes.

— El último en llegar a Hogsmeade compra los tragos — Gritó Bellatrix emocionada, segundos más tarde recordó que ella no podía ir.

— No peleen con los merodeadores — Susurró Regulus, mientras miraba a su hermano con sus amigos.

— Tenemos un total de catorce E, entre nosotros dos — Dijo Severus mientras ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse de pie — Nada puede arruinar este momento, vamos amor — Agregó mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y caminaba con ella. Los ojos de la castaña brillaron al escuchar a su novio decirle 'amor' y algunos de los estudiantes guardaron silencio al escucharlo. Pero ninguno de ellos lo notó y abandonaron el gran comedor sumergidos en su amor.

* * *

**Lucy Potter 25****:** ¡Hola Lucy! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí quedan muchos capítulos. Son 100. En fin, gracias y espero te gusten los capítulos que siguen. Saludos.

**Sakura Tachi:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, como siempre. Pues sí Hermione se está comportando como una mujer enamorada. Saludos.

**Cullen-21-gladys****:** hahaha sí, es un poco extraño. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Pabaji****:** Pues, más adelante se sabrá, creo que será un poco sorprendente. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**sailor mercuri o neptune****:** Sí, él es el más agradecido con el viaje al pasado. Pues, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Amia Snape****:** Pues, no la invitó porque él se especializará en pociones, por lo tanto vivirá en Hogwarts como los aprendices. Y no la podía invitar, ahaha sí, se pondrá un poco celoso si se va con Regulus, o con Barty. Pues no, no, no. Quédate con la duda no contestaré eso… en unos 20 capítulos más se sabrá eso… que mal. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.


	28. Buscando trabajo

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por:**Mi**

**Aclaraciones:** Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue"**,publicado por**"CeliaEquus"**. Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic**: Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Pues, sé que he tardado… me han robado mi laptop con todas las historias traducidas en el… es trágico, pero ya comencé a traducir nuevamente...

* * *

**Buscando Trabajo**

La biblioteca estaba más silenciosa de lo normal, los alumnos ya no estaban estudiando tanto, después de todo, los exámenes acababan de terminar. Hermione sin embargo, estaba sentada en la esta, su mesa llena de pergaminos. No sabía que haría en su 'futuro' dónde viviría o en que trabajaría. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordad que todos sus amigos le habían ofrecido un lugar donde vivir, esta desapareció lentamente al notar que Severus no había dicho palabra alguna. Probablemente le avergonzaba que ella supiese en donde él vivía, no que a ella le importase en donde viviese, ella estaba feliz con él, no importaba nada más. Bueno, eso no importaba en ese momento, lo único importante era que donde viviese ella lo vería.

Lo que importaba era estar con él.

Afortunadamente, la noche anterior no tuvo ningún altercado entre los Slytherin y los benditos merodeadores, y eso fue una especie de milagro. Madam Rosmerta había sido informada por Dumbledore y le había dicho que los alumnos de séptimo año podían beber toda la cerveza de mantequilla que quisiese, después de todo, él la iba a pagar. También había mandado una lechuza a Honeydukes informando que todos los alumnos podían comprar hasta cinco galeones en dulces, el los pagaría.

Con un suspiro, Hermione dejó de recordar y comenzó a concentrarse en la carta que enviaría al ministerio. Severus ya había mandado su carta al profesor Slughorn pidiendo ser su aprendiz en pociones, y fue aceptado inmediatamente, después de todo es Severus Snape, el mejor pocionista de todo Europa. Volteó su cabeza y lo vio concentrado escribiendo una carta al profesor. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a concentrarse en su carta de admisión. Quería trabajar ayudando a las 'criaturas marginadas' del mundo mágico. Severus resopló al leer la aplicación de su novia y le pidió que le explicase.

— Elfos domésticos y hombres lobos para comenzar — Le respondió Hermione y él frunció en seño — No me des esa mirada, Severus Snape. Los hombres lobos son personas también, tienen derechos. La mayoría de ellos son transformados contra su voluntad y cuando son niños y aún así tienen que salir adelante.

Severus quedó mirando a su novia maravillado, nunca había pensado en eso. Hermione siempre sabía que responder y que decir para dejarlo pensando. Se prometió a si mismo meditar más el tema.

Ya que había terminado de escribir su carta, decidió mirar a su novia trabajar, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al verla. Dios como la amaba. Se iba a casar con ella algún día, nada impediría que ella fuese la Señora Snape. Lo único que quería era que no volviese a su tiempo. Oh por favor Salazar, deja que se quede conmigo, pensó Severus sin despegar los ojos de su amada.

— Me estás mirando, Severus.

— Lo sé, mi amor — Respondió Severus y sonrió una vez más al ver como los ojos de su amada brillaban al escucharlo hablar.

— Me llamaste amor — Susurró Hermione.

— Pues, pensé que nos amábamos — Respondió Severus con el seño fruncido.

— Lo hacemos — Le aseguró mientras tomaba su mano con la de ella — Espero poder conseguir este trabajo.

— Sacaste seis extraordinarios en tus EXTASIS — Le recordó — ¿Cómo crees que no te van a aceptar? Cuando lean tu carta se van sorprender porque postulaste a eso, creerán que eso no es para ti, que tu deberías trabajar en algo más importante… ummm más relevante… más difícil — Intentó arreglar su error al Severus al ver como su novia fruncía cada vez más el seño.

— Hmmm — Murmuró ella mientras leía nuevamente su carta de aplicación. Con un suspiro firmó la carta y miró a su novio — Terminé, deséame suerte.

— No la necesitas — Susurró él mientras la apretaba en sus brazos.

— Acompáñame a buscar una lechuza — Fue la respuesta de Hermione.

— Que proposición más romántica — Le murmuró Severus al oído, y Hermione se estremeció.

— Pensé que esa era la torre de Astronomía — Susurró Hermione.

— Ah, cosas muy oscuras son realizadas ahí — Contestó él y la tomó de la mano.

* * *

**AliceC.-Whitlock.****:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos, espero te sigan gustando los capítulos.

**Sakura Tachi:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, pues trataré de actualizar rápido, como me han robado mi pc tendré que traducir todo nuevamente. Saludos.

**Cullen-21-gladys****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Lantano****:** Quien como tú.., en la playa. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Pues, hasta ahora todo irá muy bien. Saludos.

**Lucy Potter 25**** :** haha si a mi igual me gusta leer historias largas, pues de esta queda para rato. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Amia Snape:** hahaha pues Amia querida, te estoy siendo sincera, en 20 capítulos más se sabrá si se queda o se va. Ahaha secuestro? Me lo imagino… pues muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**sailor mercuri o neptune:** Sí el es tan lindo con ella. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. No se porque Hermione siempre es la que se lleva a los chicos buenos, y a una le tocan puros patanes. Saludos


	29. Quédate conmigo

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

(Hogwarts al rescate)

Escrito por: "CeliaEquus"

Traducido por: Mi

**Aclaraciones:**Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue",**publicado por**"CeliaEquus".**Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**Quédate conmigo**

La respuesta a la carta de aplicación de Severus llegó rápidamente, desde ese momento era oficialmente el aprendiz de pociones del profesor Slughorn. Al recibir la carta, le había murmurado al oído que tal vez ser profesor de pociones no era una buena idea, ya que tendría que enseñarle a los hijos de los merodeadores, Hermione casi botó el jugo que tenía en la boca, produciendo que todos sus amigos la mirasen extrañados. Barty haciendo uso de la galantería que su madre le había enseñado, le pasó rápidamente un vaso de agua.

— Gracias — Murmuró Hermione.

Todos sus amigos estaban nerviosos, Hermione más, ella sabía que mucha gente había mandado cartas al ministerio pidiendo trabajo, por lo que estaba segura que su carta de aceptación o rechazo tardaría en llegar. También estaba en su cabeza el problema de la vivienda.

Regulus le había ofrecido su casa, con el permiso de su madre, el recuerdo del retrato de la señora Black le produjo un escalofrío. Por unos segundos pensó aceptar la oferta de Regulus, pero le preocupaba que el lugar le trajese recuerdos de su pasado o futuro, ya no lo sabía. También estaba el factor que ella conocía muy bien el lugar, y eso podía ser sospechoso.

Narcissa se casaría con Lucius unos meses después de la graduación y ella le había ofrecido que se quedase con ellos, pero dos grandes razones le impidieron aceptar, una que ellos serían recién casados y pues, querrían su espacio y la otra, la más importante es que le traería recuerdos de su estadía ahí, de la tortura de Bellatrix y la muerte de Dobby.

El padre de Barty se había negado a alojar a una Slytherin en su casa, el chico había estado furioso. Hermione le aseguró que se juntaría con él en el callejón Diagon todos los días si él quisiese.

Así que le quedaba sólo una opción.

Quedarse con la familia de Bellatrix.

Así que aceptó la propuesta de la sangre pura.

Bellatrix había estado más que feliz al saber la decisión de Hermione. Una vez que Narcissa se casase con Lucius, no habría quien la acompañase en su casa, así que la noticia le pareció de maravilla.

— Y después, tendré que casarme con Rodolphus — Le dijo Asqueada a Hermione — Eres tan afortunada, Hermione. Nadie te está obligando a casarte.

— Eso no lo sabemos — Respondió trágicamente causando la risa de la menor de las Black. Sus planes de celestina volvieron a su mente y decidió que debía compartirlos con Narcissa. Después de todo a Bella le quedaba un año más de colegio y tenía que contraer nupcias, Hermione tenía todo el verano para hacer que su amiga se enamorase de su futuro esposo.

— Brillante — Susurró antes de ir a dormir.

* * *

**Sakura Tachi****:** ¡Hola! Pues ya que comentaste dos veces, te responderé dos veces =) Me encuentro muy bien, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia Saludos.

**Cullen-21-gladys****:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Sí, el es un amor. Saludos.

**sailor mercuri o neptune****:** haha hay conformarse con lo que nos toca. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Pues, estos capítulos serán relajados, amor y amor y amor. Después vienen los problemas. Saludos.

**Lucy Potter 25****:** haha si que lo son. A mi igual, en particular no me agrada mucho Lily Evans, cuando uno es leal a un amigo perdona todo. Igual me llore todos los recuerdos se Severus en la peli. Fue tan triste. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos! Y no te preocupes, si Hermione termina con él te lo mando a ti. Haha.

**luzenlaoscuridad****:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero te gusten los próximos capítulos. Muchos saludos.

**judith178****:** hahhah yo creo que tendría una reacción muy parecida a la tuya. ¡No debería ser legal ser tan sexy y tener esa voz! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Amia Snape****:** Awww yo igual fui a ver la película y me encantó, aunque debo admitir que el 19 años después tampoco fue de mi agrado. Llore como una nena con la muerte de Snape y con sus recuerdos. Lo único que puedo decir de la película es que ¡Demonios le doy hijos a Neville! Ahahha. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos. Pues, Sir Leroy ya no aparecerá tanto. Aunque si lo hará.

**Lantano****:** Sí que mal, tenía esta historia casi lista, pero bueno, ya comencé de nuevo a traducir. Hahaha Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y los halagos. Pues yo igual ya soy grandecita. Hahah saludos.

**Sakura Tachi:¡**Hola de nuevo! Créeme, si me frustre, creo que incluso lloré en los brazos de mi papá, pero eso fue hasta que me dijo que me iba a comprar otro. ¡Menos mal! O si no, no podría traducir. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	30. Ella consigue el trabajo

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: "CeliaEquus"

Traducido por: Mi

**Aclaraciones:**Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue",**publicado por**"CeliaEquus".**Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo. ¿Alguien sabe de un buen Hermione/Oliver Wood por ahí para leer? Desperté con ganas de leer algo de esa pareja. Si alguien lo sabe… me manda el link. ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Ella consigue el trabajo**

La graduación no fue nada parecido a lo que Hermione había imaginado, fue una ceremonia elegante, mágica. El gran comedor estaba lleno de cómodos asientos y cuando está terminó hubo una pequeña celebración con los egresados. El lugar estaba decorado con las insignias de las casas de Hogwarts, Hermione no pertenecía a ninguna, pero aún así estaba celebrando su graduación.

Ella y Severus fueron premiados junto a tres estudiantes más por sacar los puntajes más altos en sus NEWTS, esto provocó que los Slytherin celebrasen más aún. Lucius Malfoy se volteó a ver a su prometida y comenzó a avanzar a su lado, Rodolphus Lestrange lo seguía lentamente. Una sonrisa adornó los labios de la rubia y Hermione supo que Narcissa Black, pronto a ser Malfoy había hecho que Lucius trajese al mayor de los Lestrange a la fiesta. Después de todo ellas dos eran las que estaban jugando a ser las celestinas de Bella. Por lo visto, Lucius pensó que era una idea brillante y decidió unirse al plan.

La castaña dejo a sus pensamientos vagar por los acontecimientos de la mañana antes de la graduación, alrededor de las ocho de la mañana le llegó una lechuza del ministerio. En esta le informaban que habían estado tan impresionados con los resultados de sus exámenes que ni si quiera tenía que ir a entrevistarse, el trabajo ya era suyo. La carta decía que desde el día lunes ella comenzaría a trabajar en incrementar los derechos de las personas no humanas que pudiesen hablar. Al leer la descripción de la gente como Fleur o Remus, Hermione se enfureció y se propuso cambiar eso también.

Severus había estado tan orgulloso de ella, ambos habían sido aceptados en lo que deseaban hacer por el resto de su vida, no que no supiese que lo iban a lograr, después de todo ambos eran bastante inteligente.

— Nos veremos lo más posible — Le aseguró el futuro profesor de Pociones justo cuando la ceremonia de graduación había terminado y estaba por comenzar la fiesta. Ninguno de ellos tenía familia así que no había nadie que se acercase a ellos a felicitarlos. La única distracción que tuvieron fue cuando Lucius y Rodolphus se acercaron a ellos a saludarlos.

— Me aseguraré de eso — Respondió Hermione y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

— ¿Nos juntamos en el Callejón Diagon? — Le preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Pues, recuerda que prometimos que nos juntaríamos todos en el callejón Diagon…

— No, solo nosotros — Susurró. A Hermione le tomó unos segundos entender.

— Oh ¿Algo así como una cita? — Él asintió — Wow. Digo, una vez fui invitada a un baile, aparte de eso nadie… nunca he ido a una cita, nunca nadie me ha invitado.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó con el seño fruncido, Severus — Eres hermosa, amable, inteligente…

— Sí, el lo de _inteligente _que aleja a los chicos — Respondió riendo Hermione — Claro que contigo es diferente.

— Claramente.

— Desearía no alejarme nunca de ti — Susurró Hermione mientras apretaba a Severus entre sus brazos — Quedarme contigo.

— Volveremos a estar juntos — Murmuró Severus — Lo prometo.

* * *

**judith178****;** ahahah si que lo es. Pues sí, lo que le espera, va a vivir con Bellatrix, sinceramente eso no se lo deseo a nadie. Saludos, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**luzenlaoscuridad****:** Pues, sí, los capítulos no son muy largos pero es solo una traducción. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero te guste el capítulo.

**Elizabeth's Mind****:** ¡Hola! Pues muchas gracias por comentar ahora, y por leer claro. Yo igual me lloré la película, es una lástima que ya haya terminado todo esto, pero hay que ver el lado positivo, se pueden hacer maratones de Harry Potter, de la Uno a la Siete. Saludos.

**Amia Snape:** hahahah ok, es un pacto. Y nuestros hijos serán amigos. Ahora solo me falta encontrar a Neville y a ti a Severus, eso sí, tienes que ser buena amiga y compartirlo. Aunque sea una vez ¿Siiiiii? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**sailor mercuri o neptune****: **Hahahah pues, la vida no es justa ahahah. Pues estos capítulos vienen calmaditos. Puro amor. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Cullen-21-gladys****:** ¡Pues claro que se lo darán! Al fin y al cabo es Hermione Granger, haha muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Sakura Tachi:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Pues sí, él es un sol. Sin él no estaría traduciendo nuevamente. Muchos saludos.


	31. Día soleado

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por:**Mi**

**Aclaraciones:**Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue",**publicado por **"CeliaEquus".**Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

Día Soleado.

Narcissa se veía Hermosa. Su vestido de seda blanca abrazaba su piel. La falda del vestido flotaba con cada paso que la rubia daba y estaba adornada con el tul más fino de Inglaterra, si uno lo miraba de cerca y con atención podía ver las pequeñas flores que estaban en cada hebra.

— Maravilloso — Suspiró Bellatrix — Espero yo sea tan afortunada como tú — Dijo dramáticamente.

— Lo serás — Le aseguró Narcissa con una sonrisa mientras rodaba los ojos. Hermione era una de las damas de honor y estaba vestida con un traje verde que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Era una boda Slytherin después de todo.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a ver cómo va todo con Lucius? —Le preguntó a la rubia, esta asintió rápidamente. Bellatrix que también sería dama de honor, continuó con su dramatismo. Hermione salió de la habitación y se acercó a la puerta de la sala en donde estaban los chicos, mientras caminaba, iba maldiciendo a los sangre pura y su complejo de superioridad con las casas. Golpeó suavemente la puerta y Severus salió a atenderla. Sus ojos viajaron por el cuerpo de su novia y suspiró. Hermione aclaró la garganta y este le sonrió.

— Hola — Susurró Severus suavemente.

— Alguien está feliz de verme — Murmuró Hermione mientras entraba a la habitación — Vine a ver si en novio, el padrino y tú, Severus estaban bien — Lucius le aseguró que hubiese sido el padrino de la boda, pero era una tradición de los sangre pura que una persona de la familia lo fuese. Por lo tanto, Rodolphus Lestrange había sido escogido. Claro que Severus fue prometido como el padrino del primer hijo.

— Estoy más que feliz de verte — Severus dijo y besó a Hermione en los labios. Lucius gruñó y rodó los ojos.

— El primer beso que le daré a Narcissa y será en frente de todos nuestros amigos y familiares.

— ¿De verdad? — Susurró Hermione sorprendida.

— Hermione — Le recordó Snape — Ellos han estado comprometidos desde bebés. Claro que no pueden andar besándose con cualquier persona, o con ellos mismos. Tradición.

— Hubiese dado mi vida entera por besar a Narcissa antes del matrimonio — Confesó Lucius. Rodolphus nerviosamente comenzó a arreglar su perfecto traje — ¿Nervioso, Rodolphus?

— Solo estoy pensando en cómo en un año más me estaré casando con 'Bellatrix la tenebrosa'.

— Cuidado que esa tenebrosa será mi cuñada.

— Y es mi amiga — Agregó Hermione con el ceño fruncido, una campana sonó alertando a todos que ya era hora del matrimonio. Hermione saltó de los brazos de Severus — Me tengo que ir, ¿Están listos? — Los chicos asintieron y Hermione salió de la habitación luego de besar a su novio y prometerle todos los bailes que él quisiese.

El sol comenzó a esconderse, haciendo la tarde aún más romántica. Hermione notó que no habría tiempo suficiente para contar los invitados a la boda. Por suerte los Malfoy tenían una mansión gigante. La recepción después de la ceremonia sería en la sala principal.

Las damas de honor sacaros susurros de aprobación por los invitados y Severus que estaba en primera fila se dedico a mirar a Hermione como si ella fuese el postre. Quería mostrarles a todos que ella era su novia y que no deberían mirarla con ojos lujuriosos. Que ella era de él, claro que nunca le diría eso a Hermione.

Narcissa Black, pronta a ser Malfoy, hizo que a todos se les cortara el aliento cuando caminó hacia el altar, la rubia siempre había sido hermosa, pero vestida de blanco, con un sonrojo en la cara y una sonrisa que podía iluminar hasta los días más oscuros, se veía preciosa, Bellatrix, sorprendentemente había hecho un buen trabajo con el maquillaje de todas, por lo visto la menor de las Black no solo era buena haciendo reír a la gente.

Al final de la ceremonia, Lucius levantó el velo de Narcissa y se acercó a ella. La señora Malfoy acortó la distancia entre los dos y se dieron un casto e inocente beso. Hermione le sonrió a Bellatrix y luego a Severus, ambos estaban con los ojos pegados a la pareja de recién casados. Hermione sonrió, lo que sus amigos tenían era amor.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, luego de la ceremonia solo vino el baile. No había que lanzar el ramo – Ni si quiera, Narcissa tenía un ramo; claro, esta no era una boda Muggle, así que lo único que los invitados hacían era felicitar a los recién casados. Hermione les regaló un libro de Australia, tenían planeado recorrer el país por su luna de miel.

— Tú eres la siguiente — Le dijo Hermione a Bellatrix, la chica Black solo rodó los ojos.

— No necesariamente — Murmuró Severus. Hermione al escucharlo abrió los ojos y lo miró. Severus que pensó que la chica no lo había escuchado bajó la mirada y se fue a abrazar a su amigo, avergonzado.

* * *

**susumiya08****:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Pues Lily no es un personaje tan importante, no se a ti, pero a mí no me agrada mucho esa pelirroja. Pues muchos saludos. Vivir juntos aún no es posible… pero… uno nunca sabe.

**Lucy Potter 25****:** Ahh sí, Severus es lo mejor, yo igual… sería más que feliz con él, es simplemente perfecto. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.

**sailor mercuri o neptune****:** Oh, no, no lo será, no te preocupes… Nada que el amor no pueda superar. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.

**Cullen-21-gladys****:** ¡No te preocupes! Ellos siempre sabrán cómo encontrarse, después de todo son ambos inteligentes, sabrás ingeniárselas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.

**Sakura Tachi:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saludos! Espero te guste el capítulo. Que estés bien.

**Elizabeth's Mind****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, pues sí… para eso tenemos los fics. Y los Severus&Hermione son lo mejor =) Saludos.

**Amia Snape:** ¡Gracias por la historia! La encontré muy buena… hace días que quería leer algo de ellos… pues, no se verán tanto… pero les durará poco… hahaha eres un fresca como tantos para ti y solo uno para mi… pero no te preocupes, con que me prestes a Severus todos los miércoles para liberar tensiones está bien =) Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	32. Manteniendo el Contacto

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

(Hogwarts al rescate)

Escrito por: "CeliaEquus"

Traducido por: Mi

**Aclaraciones:**Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue",**publicado por**"CeliaEquus".**Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

Manteniendo el Contacto

Los Malfoy habían prometido mantener el contacto con sus amigos de Inglaterra. Lucius y Rabastán se habían unido al plan de las chicas, esperaban con ansias que Bellatrix y Rodolphus se enamorasen. Hermione comenzó a pensar en esto y notó que tal vez no estaba bien y que no debían forzar la relación de sus amigos.

_No será algo forzado, _Decía la última carta que Narcissa había mandado. _No te preocupes. Rabastán te ayudará y ¡Lucius también! __No sabes lo divertido que estaba cuándo descubrió nuestro plan, y espera con ansias ver el resultado. Las cosas serán mucho más fácil, ahora que te estás quedando en nuestra… _SU _casa, ya no es mía._

_¡Oh! __Hermione, Respondiendo a tu pregunta… es maravilloso. Estoy sonriendo mientras escribo esto, estoy segura que Lucius también lo estaría si supiese lo que estoy escribiendo. Él es perfecto._

Hermione se sonrojó y soltó una risita al leer la carta de su amiga, ella solo le había preguntado para fastidiarla… y llegó una respuesta. Al terminar de leer negó con la cabeza, tomó una pluma y comenzó a responder. Narcissa había prometido que una vez que su luna de miel terminase, tendría varios planes para mejorar la relación de Bella y Rodolphus, eso de ser celestina no era un trabajo fácil. Ya habían hecho algunos planes antes de la boda, Hermione los pondría en marcha mañana cuando se juntasen a almorzar en el Callejón Diagon.

"¿Recibiste una carta de Cissy, también?" Le preguntó Bellatrix mientras entraba en su habitación.

"¡Sí!" Respondió Hermione mientras veía como Bella se sentaba en su cama "¿Hay algo que te emociona, Bella?"

"No hayo la hora de salir de aquí e ir al Callejón Diagon," Respondió rápidamente "Será genial encontrarse con todos. Tú verás a Severus, así que imagino que estás emocionada también. Estoy tan feliz que estés aquí. Podemos pasar la noche hablando, los elfos nos traerán comida, podemos maquillarnos…"

"En otras palabras hacer cosas de niña" Respondió Hermione mientras se reía del entusiasmo de Bellatrix.

"¿Y?"

"Está bien. ¿Te gustaría que empezásemos por el maquillaje que usare mañana?"

"¿Quieres que a Severus se le caiga la baba?"

"Nunca digas que a mi novio se le caerá la baba. Este es Severus Snape del que estamos hablando. Y no olvides realizar tu propio maquillaje"

Ambas rieron.

"¿Cuál es el punto de ir arreglada?" Murmuró Bellatrix mientras se acostaba en la cama de Hermione.

"Nosotras las mujeres siempre debemos vernos bien ¡Sin importar la ocasión!" Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa "Vamos, tú me enseñas a poner mi maquillaje y yo te pongo el tuyo."

"Bueno" Gruñó Bellatrix y Hermione sonrió triunfantemente. Los Slytherin eran más fáciles de manipular de lo que ella había pensado.

* * *

**Sakura Tachi:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero sigas disfrutando de la lectura.

**Eileen Prince Snape****:** ¡Hola! Pues muchas gracias por leer y comentar todos los capítulos. Más adelante se verá que es lo que los hace cambiar tanto de parecer. Hasta ahora se comportan como adolescentes normales, pero es porque ellos creen que Hermione es una sangre pura. La historia tiene 100 capítulos. La hermana menor de las Black es Bellatrix. Pues, ellos fueron criados así. Toda su vida vivieron creyendo en la pureza de la sangre. Mas adelanté se verá cuál es la decisión que Hermione tomará con respecto a los Mortífagos. Ella tal vez no quiera, pero haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Severus de su destino. Sí, hubo un momento en el que Severus creía estar enamorado de Lily, pero Hermione le demostró que eso no era amor. ¡Saludos!

**susumiya08****:** AJajja, Lily es Lily… Su lugar es con James y que deje a Severus tranquilo ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.

**MarieSnapeHolmes****:** Ajajaj a mi me pasó lo mismo cuando comencé a leerlo en Inglés. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero sigas disfrutando de los capítulos. Pues no, Sir Leroy es solo un cuadro con el que nadie habla, por eso es tan amable con la gente ¡Saludos!

**faneses****:** Ajajaj sí, los capítulos son cortísimos pero no es mi historia, es una mera traducción ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo ¡Saludos!

**Elizabeth's Mind****:** Sí, Severus es un amor, creo que varías lectoras incluida yo querrían casarse con él =). Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Luzenlaoscuridad:** Pues, no son muy largos los capítulos, pero no es mi historia, es solo una traducción ¡Espero te guste este! Saludos. Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Cullen-21-gladys****:** Ajajaja, si que lo son. Más adelante se verá eso ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

**sailor mercuri o neptune****:** Créeme, lo sabrá recompensar, Hermione lo ama, no lo dejará ir… A menos que Hogwarts la mande de regreso a una época triste y sin Severus. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!

**AzuuMalfoy**** :** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Amia Snape****:** JAjaaja ¿No pueden ser dos? Aajajajaj. Pues Severus se está convirtiendo en un romántico empedernido. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!

**Lucy Potter 25****:** JAjajaja sí, ahora solo hay que esperar que cumpla su palabra. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos


	33. Tarde de compras

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones: **Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue", **publicado por **"CeliaEquus". **Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

Tarde de compras

Bellatrix dejó a Hermione experimentar con maquillaje en su cara pacientemente. A las diez y quince minutos se aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante. Severus las estaba esperando en una mesa apartada de la entrada, cuando las vio entrar se puso de pie de un brinco y se acercó a su novia, Hermione le sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos ganándose una burla de parte de Bella.

"Severus" Murmuró Hermione y lo apretó en sus brazos mientras lo besaba suavemente en los labios "¿Dónde están los demás?"

El futuro profesor de pociones estaba a punto de responderle a su novia, cuando alguien chocó con Bellatrix, lanzándola al suelo.

"¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?" Gruñó Bellatrix mientras luchaba por sacarse al extraño de su espalda… al menos ella pensaba que era un extraño. Cuándo vio a Severus reír supo que no estaba bajo un extraño.

"¡Tú!" Fue lo único que dijo Rodolphus mientras se ponía de pie lo más rápido posible.

"¿Qué mie… Tú?" Preguntó Bellatrix. Rabastán, que entró al restaurant segundos más tarde que su hermano, miró a Bella y después a su hermano, incitándolo a ayudarla. Este le ofreció su mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó mientras ella se soltaba rápidamente de él.

"Hmph" Murmuró Bellatrix "Gracias"

"Con Severus vamos a ir de compras" Dijo Hermione interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio entre los Lestrange y Bella "¿Alguien quiere venir con nosotros?"

"YO" Gritó Bellatrix ansiosamente, lo que menos quería era quedarse sola con los Lestrange, después de todo viviría toda una vida con Rodolphus, no tenía porque empezar a aguantarlo desde ese mismo momento.

"Iremos con ustedes" Respondió Rabastán divertido mientras golpeaba a su hermano con el codo. Estaba a punto de sugerir que Rodolphus fuese con Bella, pero eso sería muy obvio.

Ya que aún no había que comprar las cosas para el colegio, se la pasaron viendo vestidos y cosas así. Barty y Regulus los estaban esperando fuera de una tienda de sombreros exclusivos, al llegar a Flourish & Blott's, Hermione y Severus se perdieron en los libros. Severus tenía una lista grandísima de libros que tenía que comprar debido a su nuevo trabajo como aprendiz de profesor de pociones.

Volvieron al caldero chorreante a almorzar, Rodolphus y Bellatrix rara vez hablaron entre ellos, y cuando tenían que hacerlo lo hacian con las menos palabras posibles. Regulus habló de su familia e invitó a su amigo Barty a pasar unas semanas con él. Barty sonrió y prometió hablarlo con su padre, pero no podría garantizar nada. Hermione y Severus coquetearon todo el almuerzo, intentando que Bella hiciese lo mismo, pero no funcionó.

"¡Helado, helado!" Comenzó a cantar Regulus mientras saltaba en su silla "Yo invito el almuerzo"

"No, no" Lo interrumpió Rodolphus "Yo invito"

"Yo los invite" Respondió Hermione.

"Cállate, Hermione" La interrumpió Bellatrix.

"¡Hey!" Dijo Severus "Déjala hablar"

"Yo pagaré con la cuenta de mi padre" Murmuró Barty y todos lo miraron "Le enseñará a darme mas permisos para salir con ustedes" Se puso de pie y dijo que mandasen la cuenta a la bóveda de los Crouch.

Después de comer helados, Hermione y Severus se despidieron con un pasional beso, que Bellatrix intentó no mirar, con una última caricia, Severus desapareció y las chicas volvieron a la mansión Black.

* * *

**Jisi Snape****:** No te preocupes, no abandonaré ninguna historia, es que la Universidad me tiene llena de tareas y pues, ya no hay tiempo para diversión ni traducción. ¡Saludos! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Cullen-21-gladys****:** ajajaj sí, Hermione está viviendo la adolescencia que no pudo vivir con Harry y Ron con sus nuevos amigos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!

**Amia Snape****:** ajajaj Una hora y media, mmm me interesa ajajaja Nooo, no se molestará, no tiene porque saberlo ajaja. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Pues que estés bien ¡Saludos!

**Elizabeth's Mind****:** Nooo por favor no te cortes las venas jajaja si actualizaré. Es que a no tengo mucho tiempo. Pues, ellos son geniales. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer y comentar. Espero te gusten los demás capítulos.

**sailor mercuri o neptune****:** Ajjajaja pues, ellas harán todo lo posible porque su plan funcione. Saludos, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Que estés bien.

**Eileen Prince Snape****:** No te preocupes, no dejaré ninguna historia a medias, seguiré con ellas hasta el final =) muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.


	34. La Nueva Vida

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones:**Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue",**publicado por**"CeliaEquus".**Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

**Nota mía**: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo. Lamento mucho no haber actualizado desde hace tanto tiempo, en compensación colgaré unos 6 ó 7 capítulos. Espero perdonen mi incompetencia. ¡Saludos!

* * *

"**La nueva vida"**

Hermione comenzó a trabajar para el ministerio de magia la misma semana en la que Severus comenzó a trabajar como aprendiz de pociones en Hogwarts. En el mismo momento en que él ayudaba a Slughorn con los planes de estudios ella intentaba mejorar los derechos de los desvalidos. Lechuzas eran intercambiadas todas las noches entre ellos.

Finalmente, los Malfoy habían vuelto a Inglaterra y se habían mudado a una de las lujosas mansiones de la antigua familia. Narcissa y Lucius se mantuvieron en contacto con sus amigos mediante cartas enviadas a Bellatrix, que ésta debía hacer llegar a sus amigos, Hermione se alegraba cada vez que una carta de Cissy llegaba. La hacía muy feliz ver la felicidad de su amiga y esperaba sinceramente esa misma felicidad para Rodolphus y Bellatrix.

… Y también para ella y Severus. Eso sería… increíble.

El jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, Cameron Dirigere, se mostró muy feliz con Hermione y se dedicó a mostrarle todas las oficinas.

"Puedes hacer un montón de trabajos acá" Le dijo mientras apuntaba con su mano una pequeña oficina "Tu lugar de trabajo es por acá – deja decirte lo impresionados que estamos con tus resultados, ¿Lo había mencionado antes? – Lo que necesites lo puedes encontrar en la biblioteca del ministerio. Si necesitas comprar algún libro se te dará el dinero suficiente."

"Naturalmente"

"Acércate a mi si necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa." Le dijo Cameron con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias, Señor"

"Por favor, Hermione, llámame Cameron, no tienes que tratarme como a alguien superior a ti. Lo que tienes en mente es trabajar por los derechos de los elfos domésticos, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí… Cameron." Sonrió Hermione.

"Una ambición bastante extraña, pero te apoyamos. Tu carta de aplicación fue la más convincente. ¡Diviértete!" Terminó Cameron con una sonrisa y la dejó sola en su oficina

Mientras Hermione se instalaba en su nuevo lugar de trabajo, Severus ayudaba a Slughorn a planificar las clases del sexto año.

"¿No cree usted que enseñar Feliz Felicis es un poco complicado para alumnos que no son muy buenos en pociones?" Preguntó Severus con el ceño fruncido ante la ambiciosa propuesta de su antiguo profesor.

"Uno nunca sabe cuando necesitará un poco de suerte líquida, Severus" Respondió el profesor jovialmente "Y tal y como tú lo dijiste, es un poco difícil. Durante las vacaciones veremos que es lo que tú puedes hacer y lo que necesitas refuerzo."

"Sí, señor."

"Ahora, Severus, por favor; envía estos papeles a Albus, luego de eso comenzaremos a ver los ingredientes que necesitamos."

"Sí, Señor."

"Muy bien, ¡No tardes mucho!"

* * *

**Sweet'and-Bloody****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**LiizBlack**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, lamento mucho la demora, ahora volveré a colgar capítulos más seguido. Saludos.

**Eileen Prince Snape****:** Jajaj, ellos se aman, así es el amor. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.

**shameblack****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, saludos. Espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**Lucy Potter 25****:** Hahaha, a varias les gustaría ser Hermione, Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Amia Snape****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y gracias por enviarme ese mensaje de facebook. Gracias a ese mensaje puse log in en y decidí volver a colgar los capítulos, que estés muy bien.

**Elizabeth's Mind****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ya volví. Saludos.

**Jisi Snape****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Cullen-21-gladys****:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.

**sailor mercuri o neptune****:** Ya caerá, Bella ya caerá. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Sakura Tachi**: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos, no te odies por no comentar, yo me odio por no actualizar =) Saludos.


	35. La Nueva Espia

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones:**Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue",**publicado por**"CeliaEquus".**Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

* * *

"**La Nueva Espía"**

Intriga es lo único que pudo sentir Albus Dumbledore al recibir una lechuza de Hermione Granger, la extraña chica pedía una reunión con él. Se preguntaba que es lo que la chica podría querer. Sabía que había recién comenzado a trabajar en el ministerio, pero, ¿Qué querrá con él?

A las dos en punto sintió como alguien golpeaba la puerta.

"¡Adelante!" Dijo calmado Dumbledore, la puerta se abrió y ella entró con una sonrisa.

"Director" Lo saludó Hermione mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho.

"Ya no es una alumna aquí, Señorita Granger" Le respondió el anciano con una sonrisa "Llámeme, Albus"

"Muy bien… Albus"

"Toma asiento, querida, dime ¿Qué es lo que te trae por mi despacho?" Ella bajó la mirada y comenzó a mirar sus uñas "¿Qué sucede, señorita Granger?"

"Yo… quiero ayudar" Dijo rápidamente la castaña y lo miró a los ojos "Sé que mis amigos desean que me convierta en mortífaga" Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza "Quiero convertirme en espía de… de usted. De la luz. Sé que puedo hacerlo, trabajo en el ministerio y eso me da una ventaja. Y ya que no fui sorteada en ninguna casa no podrán discriminarme ni nada por el estilo…"

"Señorita Granger, un segundo" La interrumpió el Director levantando sus manos "Por lo que entiendo, te quieres convertir en una espía. Eso quiere decir que debes convertirte en mortífaga, si eso es lo que quieres tendrías que traicionar a tus amigos, ¿Podrías hacer eso?"

Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos "Señor, Lord Voldemort es un hombre muy malo. Si tan solo usted pudiese entrenarme en Oclumancia yo podría hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a derrotarlo. Quiero un futuro seguro, en dónde todos podamos aprender sin que importe que tipo de sangre tengamos. La educación, como usted lo debe saber, es algo muy importante para mí. Es uno de los pasos fundamentales en el desarrollo de las personas. Soy capaz de hacer lo que sea para que mis hijos y mis nietos tengan un futuro mejor. Sí, incluso… traicionaría a mis amigos" _No más de lo que ya los estoy traicionando ocultando mis secretos._ Pensó Hermione.

"Esa es una acción muy admirable, Hermione" Le respondió Dumbledore sinceramente. "Estoy más que emocionado con tu sugerencia. Claro que acepto. Naturalmente debes aprender Oclumancia, y me gustaría mucho enseñarte. Pero, si detestas tanto al hombre ese, ¿Crees que serás capaz de fingir admiración hacia él? ¿Serías capaz de hacer lo que él te ordenase?

"S… sí… Podré hacerlo" Le respondió aunque dudaba un poco, claro que podría hacerlo. Debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Era su deber, Severus no sufriría lo que sufrió en el futuro debido a su espionaje.

"Señorita Granger, le daré una semana para decidirse" Le respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa cansada mientras se ponía de pie. "Durante ese tiempo, programaremos las clases de Oclumancia. Severus es ya experto en Oclumancia, ¿No te distraerás si él te enseña?"

"Estoy segura que podré aguantar a Severus Snape como profesor" Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa torcida- Oh, si Dumbledore supiese. ..

"Nos vemos en una semana, mismo lugar, misma hora" Terminó el Director. "Que tengas un buen día."

"Buenas tardes, Albus."


	36. Dolor

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones:**Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue",**publicado por**"CeliaEquus".**Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

* * *

"**Dolor"**

Le tomó horas a Hermione convencerse a si misma que sería capaz de demostrar agrado y admiración hacia Voldemort, no sabía si podría hacerlo, pero recordó toda esa gente que ella amo que murió por culpa de Voldemort y de sus seguidores, recordó todo lo que Severus sufrió debido a su estado de espía. Si ella fuese una mortífaga tal vez podría convencer a otras personas de abandonar a Voldemort, pero… ¿Sería capaz de asesinar a alguien? ¿Podría atacar a alguien con una imperdonable?

Luego de horas de meditación decidió que lo haría. Después de todo ella era una Gryffindor, y si de algo los leones son famosos es de ser valientes, no importa cuánto se traicione a si misma y a sus creencias. Si es que se uniese a la orden de fénix, estaría peleando contra sus amigos de todas maneras.

Lo que le preocupaba era si es que fuese descubierta por Voldemort no solo ella estaría en peligro, sino que quiénes la llevaron con él.

Dumbledore le envió una nota indicándole que si ella se convertía en espía, todo sería mucho más fácil, y ahí tomó su decisión final. Sus amigos se unirían en cualquier momento a Voldemort y a ella no le quedaría ninguna opción más que unirse con ellos. Era eso o lucir como una traidora con ellos. Peor aún, si no se unía, tendría que dar excusas, que terminarían en contarles la verdad de sus orígenes, no solo de hija de Muggles, sino que de viajera en el tiempo.

Algo le decía a Hermione que cosas no muy buenas se acercaban. Había un aura oscura en la mansión Black. La hora de irse de esta casa se acercaba y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa. Cerró los ojos con el objetivo de olvidar todo, el espionaje, la orden, los mortífagos. Sí, necesitaba hablar con Severus, hablaría con él antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

"¡Vamos, Hermione!" Escuchó como Bellatrix la gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. La paz se acabó cuándo la pelinegra entró a su habitación corriendo. La castaña levantó la mirada que estaba fija en su reflejo y miró a Bella con una ceja levantada, pidiéndole una explicación.

"¿Qué sucede, Bella?" Le preguntó. "¿Ocurrió algo malo?"

"Lucius y Narcissa están aquí" Respondió Bellatrix emocionada "Tienes que ir."

"¿Ir a dónde?"

"¡A dónde el Señor Oscuro!" Respondió Bellatrix con histeria.

"¿Qué?" Susurró Hermione.

"Es un honor, ¿No lo crees?" Le preguntó Bellatrix, sus ojos brillaban con algo que Hermione pudo solo reconocer como locura, en ellos podía ver la admiración y adoración que la menor de las Black sentía por Voldemort. Y lo supo, tenía que cambiarla, no importaba todo el daño que la pelinegra le hubiese hecho a ella o a Neville o a Harry, la protegería de Voldemort.

"Uh… no tenía pensado ir todavía" Respondió Hermione con cuidado mientras observaba como la cara de su amiga mostraba confusión.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Estaba esperando a Severus… ir con él."

"Él estará allá, Cissy me lo dijo."

"Uhh… iré con él ahora entonces… ¿Ahora?"

"¡Si, ahora! Que afortunada eres. ¡No quiero esperar más!" Dijo Bellatrix ansiosa. Hermione le dio una sonrisa y se puso de pie. En silencio siguió a la pelinegra. Solo desaparecer la podría salvar, y no lo haría… estaba aterrorizada.

Solo recuerda las instrucciones de Dumbledore, se recordó a sí misma, limpia tu mente. Lo puedes hacer.


	37. Sorpresa

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones:**Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue",**publicado por**"CeliaEquus".**Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

* * *

"**¡Sorpresa!"**

El primer día de vuelta a Hogwarts sería más sorprendente de lo que Severus había pensado. El dolor que sintió al recibir la marca tenebrosa ya se había acabado, eso era de esperarse, ya que Voldemort lo había marcado como parte de sus mortífagos hace casi diez días. Pensaba divertirse mucho escondiendo la marca de Slughorn, mucho más de Dumbledore. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al recordar que Hermione había logrado zafarse ser marcada por Voldemort.

Si que la había extrañado durante la semana. Sabía que ella estaba ocupada con los planes de cambio de casa, y el saber que ella no quería confiarle aún en dónde viviría, le dolía más de lo que quería admitirse a sí mismo. Claro que el hecho que hubiese dicho que AÚN no le diría le daba esperanzas, sin embargo su mente juvenil lo guiaba a la conclusión que él menos quería – Hermione no quería que el supiese en dónde ella viviría.

"¡Severus!" Lo llamó Slughorn y este frunció el ceño, ¿Podía ser un poco más ruidoso? Cuándo lo escuchaba hablar y reírse como un chiquillo se cuestionaba la decisión que había hecho al quedarse con él, pero después recordaba a Hermione y sabía que si hubiese escogido a cualquier otra persona hubiese tenido que alejarse de Hermione y eso no lo permitiría por nada.

Severus quería casarse con ella, ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? Severus Snape enamorado y con planes de casarse.

"Ya voy, señor." Respondió mientras salía de la habitación con sus brazos llenos de libros que tenía que devolver a la biblioteca.

"Apúrate" Le respondió el profesor. "No quieres perderte el festín de hoy, créeme."

"Llegaré a tiempo" Respondió con una mueca, claro que lo haría, ahora que los merodeadores no estaban en el castillo no había quién lo detuviese. Mientras caminaba a la biblioteca su mente comenzó a divagar a la noche en que recibió su marca.

_Cuándo Hermione apareció ahí con Narcissa y Lucius, sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Sabía que ella no quería hacer eso, y probablemente no quería que él lo hiciese. Pero ya estaban ahí y él no se arrepentiría, recordó que por lo que había leído en la carta que ella tenía él había sido un espía. ¿Acaso espiaba para Dumbledore? Tal vez si, tal vez no. No estaba muy seguro de la respuesta, de lo que sí estaba seguro era de ese no era el tiempo de pensar en esas cosas._

_Él fue el primero en recibir la marca, e hizo lo mejor posible en ignorar el dolor que sentía, aunque el solo pensar en que Hermione lo podía abandonar dolía mucho más en ese momento. Cuando llegó el turno de Hermione de recibir la marca, esta se paró frente al Señor Oscuro y le habló respetuosamente._

"_Mi señor" Dijo ella mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. "Temo que antes que continuemos con esto, debo confesarle una pequeña molestia que tengo con tomar la marca."_

_Todos se quedaron en silencio y la sonrisa que el Señor Oscuro había tenido al recibir a todos esos jóvenes de sangre pura se cambió a una mueca._

"_¿Y cuál es tu molestia?" Le preguntó en voz controlada pero peligrosa._

Al menos todo estaba bien. Suspiró y entró a la biblioteca, con paso lento se acercó al escritorio de Madame Pince y carraspeó la garganta, la bruja que estaba atenta a un pergamino levantó la mirada.

"¿Te vas a llevar algo?" Le preguntó molesta, Severus negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué demonios esperas entonces?"

El joven aprendiz rodó los ojos y salió de la biblioteca, comenzó a apurar el paso al notar que ya se le hacía tarde para llegar a la cena. Al entrar a las puertas del gran comedor se topó con Dumbledore, este le sonrió.

"Director," Dijo Severus mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

"Severus" Respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa. "Hoy se unirá a Hogwarts otra persona, esta hará unas investigaciones para el ministerio, se sentará a tu lado."

"¿De verdad?" Le preguntó el pelinegro desconfiado, mientras se acercaba a la mesa la esperanza de que fuese Hermione crecía más y más. Tenía que ser ella, sonrió felizmente y las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en su estomago al ver una cabellera marrón voltearse y ver la sonrisa de su amada.

"¡Sorpresa!" Susurró Hermione mientras saltaba a los brazos de su novio.


	38. ¿Y Que?

**Hogwarts to the rescue**

_(Hogwarts al rescate)_

Escrito por: **"CeliaEquus"**

Traducido por: **Mi**

**Aclaraciones:**Esta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction **"Hogwarts to the rescue",**publicado por**"CeliaEquus".**Todos los derechos a ella y a J.K. Rowling.

**Nota de la autora del fic:** Hermione es enviada de vuelta en el tiempo por Hogwarts, ahí ella debe hacer lo posible por cambiar para bien su futuro y el futuro de las personas que aman, aunque no todo será fácil ¿Tendrá éxito su misión? o ¿Será una viajera más en el tiempo? SS/HG. U.A.

* * *

"**¿Y qué?"**

El fin de semana llegó más rápido de lo esperado, y ahí, en el mismo árbol en que Hermione y Severus solían estudiar se encontraban relajándose. Severus tenía trabajo que hacer en la noche, lo que Hermione encontraba bastante conveniente, ya que había una reunión de la Orden y su asistencia era obligatoria, o algo así le había dicho Albus.

Mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su novio se comenzó a relajar y recordó lo sucedido hace unas dos semanas atrás.

* * *

_Bellatrix se despidió de ella con una sonrisa macabra y ella se acercó a Narcissa mientras Lucius las aparecía en los cuarteles de Voldemort. Llegando ahí se encontraron inmediatamente con Severus y eso la puso nerviosa, ella y Dumbledore habían creado un plan para que ella no recibiese la marca, pero a Severus no lo podría zafar._

_Cuándo Hermione le dijo a Lord Voldemort que tenía un problema con recibir la marca, este solo la había mirado a los ojos y por primera vez en el pasado, Hermione temió por su vida; respiró profundo y recordó las instrucciones de Dumbledore, limpió su mente de todo y solo le mostró la "verdad" que ella quería que él viese._

"_¿Y cuál es tu preocupación?" Siseó el Lord._

"_Yo trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, mi Señor," Respondió Hermione respetuosamente. "Y aunque estoy segura que normalmente esto no sería un problema." Su mirada viajó levemente a Lucius y luego volvió al pálido tirano frente a ella, "En el departamento en el que yo trabajo si lo sería."_

"_¿Sí? ¿Y qué departamento sería ese?" La cuestionó Voldemort._

"_El Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas," Contestó Hermione. "También ayudo en el cambio y control de leyes mágicas. Mi trabajo consiste en mejorar los derechos de aquellos que son solamente mitad humanos o que hablan nuestro idioma." _

"_Ya veo."_

"_Pues, Mi Señor, luego de investigar, he notado que hay algunas criaturas con las que estaré trabajando que son capaces de notar la marca tenebrosa. Como los Hombre Lobo, que con su sentido desarrollado del olfato la pueden detectar, o los Vampiros que son capaces de manipular la mente. Si yo fuese descubierta por alguno de ellos, los Aurores no se demorarían nada en llegar y tomarme a mí y a mis amigos en custodia para interrogación."_

"_¿Por qué trabajarías en algo como eso?" Le preguntó Voldemort con curiosidad, Hermione escondió la sonrisa y siguió con la historia que ella y el Director habían creado._

"_No sabía que si entraba a trabajar en eso podía arruinar mis opciones de convertirme en una de sus seguidoras y de tener la marca, si lo hubiese sabido no hubiese entrado a ese trabajo. Y las razones por las que decidí trabajar en tal departamento son muy simples, creo es muy importante mantener el contacto con aquellos que no son iguales a nosotros, que no son de nuestra especie, en mi trabajo puedo comunicarme con los líderes de cada "tribu" y aprender las debilidades y las fortalezas de cada uno. Al final nos beneficiará, una vez que usted, Mi Señor venza a la luz, podré mostrar mi lealtad y aceptaré la marca con orgullo."_

_Voldemort aceptó su explicación y la premió por su astucia. Hermione no se lo podía creer, había ganado un poco de tiempo, no sabía muy bien que era lo que su "maestro" esperaba de ella. Éste pareció impresionado con sus deducciones y más aún cuando ella le dijo que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore le había ofrecido hacer su investigación en Hogwarts._

* * *

Mientras Severus trabajaba como aprendiz y Hermione se acercaba a su primera reunión con la Orden del Fénix. Al menos conocía a algunas de las personas ahí. Que ellos confiaran en ella, era lo difícil. Lo único que la castaña esperaba era que no desconfiasen, si no lo hacian su trabajo sería aún más difícil.

"Dime la verdad, Remus," Le preguntó Hermione al final de la reunión. "¿Es posible para un hombre lobo oler la marca tenebrosa?" Este no se movió, ni él ni sus amigos.

"No tengo porque saberlo" Respondió duramente antes de abandonar el lugar. Peter pasó cerca de Hermione y esta le apretó levemente el brazo derecho, este no hizo movimiento alguno y ella supo que aún no se unía a Voldemort. Lo supo ya que cuando apenas le rozó el brazo a Severus este se había estremecido.

"Oh, Sev." Murmuró al llegar a su habitación.

* * *

**Zuoteyu:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, pues eso es lo que le dijo. Todo gracias al plan maestro de Dumbledore =) Saludos, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**Lucy Potter 25**** :** Aajajaj yo igual aguantaría a Severus como maestro. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.


End file.
